His Seven Deadly Sins
by Fenrir Vanagandr
Summary: I bet you've never smoked one cigarette in your life…never woken up with a hangover…never gotten past a kiss…never dared to step out of bounds. You feed off the fiction of a perfect world. Who would have guessed her One Deadly Secret had anything to do with Seven Deadly Sins? AU/OOC
1. Bibles and Roses

**AN: Bad girl Sookie and good boy Eric. No warnings for this first chapter only the disclaimer. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters or The Southern Vampire Mysteries series, any and all rights belong to the wonderful Charlene Harris.**

* * *

_There's a jewel in the crown  
There's a rose in the weeds  
I will not beg for what I want  
And I will ask for what I need_

_If you've had a taste of silver  
Then the pennies won't do  
If you're craving something more  
Than what's been given to you_

_I just want you  
I just want you  
I just want you (yes I do)  
When you've had a taste of silver  
Then the pennies won't do_

_If you're craving something more  
Than what's been given to you_

_I just want you (yes I do)  
I just want you, I just want you  
I just want you (yes I do)  
When you've had a taste of silver  
Then the pennies won't do_

"_A Taste of Silver" – Until The Ribbon Breaks_

* * *

**-Sookie's POV -**

The boy sat so uncomfortably on the brown plush couch, holding a protective arm around the petite blonde at his side. I couldn't help but smile at his awkwardness of his surroundings; blaring music that no one could make the words out to, lights flashing, breaking through the darkness as if they were in some kind of club, teens dancing anywhere and everywhere without a care in the world. This must be just another typical Saturday night for them.

The blonde girl was of the attractive variety, with just the right touch of make-up and perfectly curled locks like a river of molten gold trailing down her back and over her shoulders. Despite the distance between myself and the couple, I could tell her eyes were a bright crystal blue. They held a hint of annoyance, as if the boy she was with wasn't up and partying as she had wanted to be at the moment. Or, another possibility, she was disappointed with the fact that he wouldn't put out for her.

Definitely the latter.

I grinned with the pleasure of knowing how many girls here wanted to play in the mattresses. Taking a sip from my innocent Coke-filled plastic cup, I eyed up the pair again.

According to any book, movie, or law of life, that was a natural couple; preppy cheerleader dating a jock. But I could tell that this particular jock, though popular and well liked, was under the radar for doing the dirty.

I swung my legs on the swivelling bar-stool at the counter I was currently leaning my elbows on. Whoever's house the party was being thrown at was fortunate on wealth, it seemed. A large square living area with chocolate brown-cushioned couches and a glass coffee table in front of them. The floors were made of a beautiful oak with matching doors. A flat screen hung up on the wall, displaying a football game that only a few were looking at. A bar nestled in the far corner of the room, with marble counters and four, consecutive stools, all occupied at the moment. And that was only the basement.

I took another glance at the earlier couple and realised they were missing; the girl had joined a group of dancing friends and the boy had decided on getting refreshments as an excuse to escape the awkwardness.

He interested me.

Taking a red plastic cup from the stack, he fished out some punch with a ladle and poured it into the cup. Before his lips met the rim of the cup, he sniffed and scowled at the bright red liquid, dumping the contents back into the punch bowl. One of the party goers had spiked it.

I laughed, loudly enough for the boy to turn my way and purse his lips; he knew I was laughing at him. Stuffing his hands in his jeans, he hesitantly walked my way, most likely afraid his girlfriend would snap at him if she caught him talking with another woman his age.

If only they knew…

"Something funny?" he asked. He tried to keep a straight face, but I could see his mouth tug at the corners ever so slightly.

I shook my head innocently. "Nothing…it's just that I've never seen a senior refuse alcohol before. I thought it was interesting."

"Yeah, I get that a lot," he mumbled, scratching the back of his neck. Now that he was up close, I could distinctly make out his features; slightly shaggy caramel coloured hair that covered the tips of his ears, leading to a strong jawline. His high-set cheekbones held a natural splash of pale pink, making it look like he was always blushing.

He held out his had "I'm Eric, by the way. Eric Northman."

I chuckled at the formal action and shook my head. "No need to be so proper here, it's a high school party, you know that right?" I could tell I had embarrassed him when his cheeks grew slightly rosier. "You can call me Sookie."

"Sookie…" he trailed off in thought, with a troubled expression. "Do I know you? I have to say, I've never seen you around the halls before."

"Nope," I popped the 'p'. "I start Monday though. Can't wait to see you there." I added with a secretive grin.

"Really?" he asked. I was surprised by his confusion, since he should expect to be wanted, to be noticed. That is, judging by his standing on the social food chain.

"Yeah. Maybe I could make something out of you…"

"And what's that supposed to mean?" He bit his lip and knit his eyebrows together, as if trying to detect any hint of sarcasm in my tone. Fail.

I sighed. "I bet you've never smoked one cigarette in your life…never woken up with a hangover…never gotten past a kiss…never dared to step out of bounds. You feed off the fiction of a perfect world people throw at you daily. Homework on Saturdays, church on Sundays-"

"Oh!" he cut me off, looking at his watch. "That reminds me, I have Mass in the morning. Gotta go!" he waved behind his shoulder as he found his girlfriend, who gave an annoyed eye-roll and trailed behind him out the door.

I took a sip from my cup and clucked my tongue. Monday was going to be fun…the beginning of a big project was going to take place. _How to Turn A Saint into a Certified Badass in Seven Easy Steps. _I had one month until my due date, and then off to better places.

Watch out Eric Northman, pretty soon I'm going to be your own personal Jesus.

* * *

_Who would have guessed her One Deadly Secret had anything to do with Seven Deadly Sins?_

* * *

**AN: Well there you have it folks. Until the next chapter. **

_**Fenrir Vanagandr ~ **_


	2. Burnt Lungs and Sour Taste

**AN: Just a small little teaser for the next chapter that is soon to come this evening. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters or The Southern Vampire Mysteries series, any and all rights belong to the wonderful Charlene Harris.**

* * *

_Look at what you've done  
Betrayed our youth again  
I'm feeling?numb? from your greed  
And I'm reachin' for my gun  
If you run your mouth again  
So your bloood will run  
To hide the scars of your sins_

_Memories of you fill my head.._

_Lies!  
Lies to hide the shame, lies to kill the pain  
Lies!  
As it feels your base, you don't want to blame  
Lies! Lies!  
Hope your conscience haunts you  
The rest of your life_

_Look at what I've done;  
I had your back again,  
But you're the bastard son of thieves and cowardice  
So I spit you out, like you sold me out  
I can't believe I defend you again and again..  
Never again!_

_The sound of your voice is screaming:_

_Lies!  
Lies to hide the shame, lies to kill the pain  
Lies!  
As it feels your base, you don't want to blame  
Lies! Lies!  
Hope your conscience haunts you  
The rest of your life_

"_Lies" – Cult To Follow_

* * *

**\- Eric's POV -**

I slammed my locker closed after retrieving my books, and spun around, only to fumble them. I lost my grip and soon, all of my texts books were scattered around me on the ground; but there was no need to bother bending down to pick them up, as three girls had already rushed to the scene and did the task for me.

"Thank you," I smiled apologetically, as if sorry that I wasted their time. They didn't seem to mind though, and instead waved a good-morning and sauntered away, giggling horrendously.

"Nice fan club."

I turned around to find that same girl from the party, Sookie, smirking up at me. She leaned against the lockers and crossed her arms, raising her eyebrow in mockery.

"What?" I didn't know what she was talking about. "Those girls were just being nice."

Sookie gave a small laugh. It sounded as if it were supposed to be a sarcastic snort, but instead came out as a tinkling noise, and it strangely reminded me of the ocean; smooth until there was that small wave that disrupted the stillness.

"There's a difference between naughty and nice. Check your list again Santa. They may have been acting nice, but I know what they were thinking." A troubled expression marred her face as she cast her gaze down the hall to the three girls who had helped me, before she once again regained her confident pose.

I stared at her with a mixture of uncertainty and awe. She seemed cool and collected most of the time, but I noticed a slight edge to her tone and the anger in her glances at the people that passed by every now and then. I hardly knew this girl, and here she was, already acting like my number one best friend. More like bodyguard.

"Why does it matter? They're just girls, and besides why do you care?" I didn't mean to sound harsh, though it didn't look like as if she took my words for what they were, as her smirk still lingered.

"There are a lot of things I care about. On the other hand, there are a lot of things I _don't _care about."

"You're really confusing, you know that?" I furrowed my brows to show her that she made no sense with anything she had told me so far. I didn't really mind, after all, she was probably just another girl who talked, flirted and twirled her hair for ten minutes with me, then the next day she'd be strutting around holding hands with some other guy.

She wasn't flirting; and if this was her way of doing so, she was very bad at it.

"I get that a lot," she murmured. Her expression was now solemn and defeated. I felt that in some way I had caused this, making her sad or upset in some way and I couldn't help but feel guilty for the pain I was causing her.

"Um…would you like me to walk you to your next class?" I offered.

Again, she did her ocean-like scoff and laughed. "Class? For what?"

"Er…to get grades. You know, for school." I didn't think it possible, but she had somehow managed to confuse me even more than I already was.

As if to reply, she jerked her head to the side in the direction of the janitor, who was cleaning up mud some of the students had tracked into the halls when coming in to escape from the rain.

"See him? He probably went to school, good kid. Went to college and had a bright future ahead of him. Somewhere along the line, he screwed up and now he's mopping up high school floors for a living."

"So…you're saying if I go to college, I'm going to end up as a janitor?"

She smirked wickedly. "Or worse." I honestly didn't know what was worse than being a maintenance man.

Sookie sighed and pushed herself from her position lent against the locker to stand in front of me. "I'll see you later Eric."

A wild glint in her eyes told me that she would, no matter what.

* * *

_Who would have ever guessed her One Deadly Secret had anything to do with Seven Deadly Sins?_

* * *

**AN: Short chapter I know, but the next one will be posted shortly in order to make up for this fact. Two chapters in one day! I must be spoiling you.**

**Tah tah for now. **

_**Fenrir Vanagandr ~ **_


	3. Ripped Jeans and Cigarette Smoke

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters or The Southern Vampire Mysteries series, any and all rights belong to the wonderful Charlene Harris.**

* * *

_I could mend those who crawl away  
But my aggression is far too great  
Far too great_

_So you question my lack of faith_  
_Maybe one day you'll see it my way_  
_See it my way_

_When you sold me out_  
_Stripped me of_  
_All my youth_  
_You've ripped my heart out_  
_The innocence is dead and gone_

_I'm abusive_  
_I'm offensive_  
_I'm exactly what you meant for me_

_I'm a user_  
_I'm a bastard_  
_You're not safe with me_  
_You're not safe with me_

"_Dead and Gone" – Cult To Follow_

* * *

\- Eric's POV -

The clank of the basketball hitting the metal of the goal echoed throughout the empty gym. Swirling around the rim a few times before it dropped through the middle, and thudding as it landed on the floor.

At least I thought it was an empty gym.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a girl sitting atop the bleachers, leaning against the wall smoking a cigarette. Her ripped jeans had slits trailing from the tops of her thighs to her shin, and her black Guns 'N' Roses tank top hung carelessly on her petite torso. She had honey coloured hair that trickled over her shoulders and bangs that partially hid her face.

Sookie.

I sighed. Not that I was going to beat on her for meeting me again, first this morning, and now after school while I practiced. It was just a little creepy, what with her smirks and grey eyes that seemed to follow me anytime I turned the corner, not knowing what exactly was running through that head of hers.

Instead of scowling like I wanted to, I smiled meekly and gave a small wave in her direction. I heard her chuckle as she hopped down from the bleachers, row by row. The heels of her black boots clicking against the wooden seats, sending a trail of plunks scattering across the four walls of the gym.

"Miss me?" she asked, smoke puffing from her dark lips. I coughed and swatted it away.

Not replying to her question, I furrowed my brows. "You aren't supposed to smoke in the school. Especially considering you're only, what…seventeen?"

Sookie's eyes glazed over with a cloud, resembling the smoke before her. "Something like that," she muttered.

I grew wary, but didn't press as to why she got so distant. From our past couple run-ins, she would get to a point in the conversation where her mind would be a million miles away, and suddenly she's back in the present like it never even happened in the first place. That didn't change the fact that I almost felt…compelled to talk to her. Something about her made it easier to talk with her than any other girl, even the guys.

"Well, it doesn't matter," she said, finally standing in the present moment. "We're going out."

Her offer was so blunt, it was humorous. "What? I have a girlfriend." I laughed.

She rolled her eyes and took yet another drag from the cigarette placed between her middle and fore fingers, blowing out the smoke from her mouth. "Not _that_ kind of out – it's not a date."

The tone of her voice sounded disgusted, as if she'd never even think about a date with me, which was almost offensive. It didn't matter anyways – like I said. I already had a girlfriend. "Well then, what do you mean?"

She smirked.

* * *

"Um…I think we made a wrong turn somewhere."

Sookie glanced over her shoulder to look at me. She had dragged me along streets, sidewalks, yards and over fences just to get at her desired destination, which was just a little bit odd.

"It's an amusement park," she grinned mischievously, dramatically spreading her arms before the scene as if displaying it to an audience. I wasn't humoured.

"No – it's an _abandoned_ amusement park, Sookie," I corrected matter-o-factly. The sign in front of us read, "_Closed – 1972_."

"Scared?" she taunted, raising an eyebrow. Truthfully, I was. The gates at the entrance of the park were rusty and noisy as they swayed, creaking in the wind. The rides behind the gates were beaten and broken with several clown faces painted on walls and along the signs that advertised the rides. Plus, the sun was already setting so that it was dim outside.

"No! I just have homework, that's all," I muttered – it wasn't a lie, just not the whole truth either. The look in her eyes told she knew that wasn't the case, but she kept her mouth shut anyway and grabbed my wrist to lead me ahead.

We climbed on top of an old Ferris wheel, hopping in one seat to steady ourselves, before heading up to the next seat, and so on until we reached the very top, where Sookie and I made ourselves comfortable. I looked down below me; a whole park, that sat in silence, no movement, no people, no talking. It was peaceful.

Sookie flashed me a close-lipped smile behind the hair that was blowing into her face from the harsh wind. Had it been this bad on the ground? "This place used to be the bomb," she sighed sadly, as if remembering better times.

My eyebrows knit together. "Wait, the sign said it was closed in 1972. How could you know what this place was like?" I wondered.

She either chose to ignore me or didn't hear my question, as she admired the scenery with a look of awe and longing – not another care in the world. I decided to try another route to get a conversation going.

"What happened then? If it was so great, then how come it shut down?"

Sookie pressed her lips together and scowled, the relaxed expression fading from her face. "A girl was riding one of the rides – she was stupid and dared to go farther than the rules would allow her to go. She fell. When she hit the ground, she damaged her spine, and well…"

She didn't need to explain any further for me to know what her point was. "That's awful," I breathed. "How old was the girl?"

Sookie stared straight ahead, looking out across the park and but her lip. Again, her smoky eyes had taken on a glazed and empty expression, seeing a world I would never be able to see.

"Seventeen."

* * *

_Who would have guessed her One Deadly Secret had anything to do with Seven Deadly Sins?_

* * *

**AN: Until next time. **

_**Fenrir Vanagandr ~**_


	4. Misguided Ghosts and Pride

**AN: Thank you to those of you who have taken the time to read, follow, favourite and review my story I really appreciate the support and encouragement that you give me. Just to clarify this is an OOC/AU story, I am terribly sorry I didn't mention this in the first chapter, I always seem to forget until the third/fourth chapter. **

**To answer a couple of your questions that I read in the reviews; no Sookie is not a fae vampire in this story, like I have mentioned above this is an OOC story, so no fae Sookie I am afraid. The second question in regards to whether Sookie was the girl who died, well you'll just have to continue reading to find out. You many never know, I might just surprise you ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters or The Southern Vampire Mysteries series, any and all rights belong to the wonderful Charlene Harris.**

* * *

_Now you know  
Count lies in a row  
Fall off…  
Afraid to glow  
Drink up to the low  
Cross …to the ocean.  
Oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh_

_If it hurts and only_  
_You wanna be there for them_  
_Reality will break_  
_And made you complete._  
_If you have someone_  
_You wanna be there for them_  
_Reality will break_  
_And made you complete. (X2)_

_Friend, show myself the truth,_  
_See what I've been missing_  
_And when it rained, the…_  
_I said much more…_

_Uh, uh, uh_  
_Uh, uh, uh_  
_Uh, uh, uh_

_If it hurts and only_  
_You wanna be there for them_  
_Reality will break_  
_And made you complete._  
_If you have someone_  
_You wanna be there for them_  
_Reality will break_  
_And made you complete. (X2)_

"_If It Hurts" - Gallant_

* * *

**\- Eric's POV -**

"Seventeen…fuck," I sighed. "She was only our age."

Sookie brought her knees up to her chest, unbalancing the seat we were in, causing it to rock from side to side. The waves of her honey coloured hair were swirling around her face, and appeared to blend in with the rhythm of the wind.

"Some people die young, Eric Northman."

I felt a little unnerved from her use of my full name, but shook the feeling off. What I was more concerned about was why I had trusted her to bring me to the top of this creaky, unstable Ferris wheel in the first place. As I said before, I felt compelled to do so.

After a moment of silence, she spoke again. "I saw your shooting today; you were pretty good."

I was taken aback by her praise on my basketball skills- sure; I had people tell me that I was a good basketball player before, but never had I given much thought to it. It didn't really matter to me at the time. "Eh," I shrugged.

"Oh, don't be so modest, I saw you! I bet you're the best on the team, Northman. No one could be better." Our coach told us to never dare to think that one individual was better than any other player on the team, let alone think so highly of ourselves. It was selfish and rude, and even though it may be true, boasting wasn't allowed. There's no 'I' in team.

Sookie continued. "What do they call you out there? The pointguard? The leader of the players, the teammate who guides everyone else through plays, who makes sure that everyone's where they're supposed to be. You basically rule the court, don't you?" she smiled.

The thought struck me. "I never thought of it that way," I murmured, a new ray of pride striking my mind. The whole team…they follow _me_. I lead them out there – I make up the team. Without me, there would be no team. Without me –

"But isn't it a bit selfish to boast like that?" I asked.

Sookie shook her head, her smoky eyes dramatically wide under her thick black lashes. Something about them, the way they were filled with reverence and encouragement, or how they looked like a swirl of smoke from a recently blown out candle gave me a feeling of satisfaction. The monotony of any other girls compliment seemed irrelevant next to Sookie's.

"No, you absolutely deserve to boast! If I were you – hell, I don't know what I'd do with myself! You are just…" Sookie went on and on with her little rant on my basketball skills, while I sat deep in thought, and in a way, she was right. Part of my brain told me that she was, and it was screaming for attention on myself from all of my peers; but the other half contradicted that, stating that I didn't need all the spotlight; it was rude and unhealthy.

Yet still…my gut wanted Sookie's conveying words to hold so much more, to become true. I wanted to shout it out to the world that I was amazing, that I had talent; that I was a prodigy. A gift from the gods.

And that was how I went to bed that night, content and pleased with myself.

That was my first mistake.

* * *

_Who would have ever guessed her One Deadly Secret had anything to do with Seven Deadly Sins._

* * *

**AN: There we have it, another chapter is complete! Any guesses as to what this first sin may be? It's a pretty easy to guess as I've already given you the answer, if you know what to look for. Tell me anyway though, as I like hearing your thoughts on the matter. **

**The next chapter should be posted within a couple of hours or so, and if I try hard I may be able to squeeze another one out of that little ole' brain of mine before I give up for the evening in favour of that sweet bed of mine. **

**Also, sorry for any mistakes that you may have found in the last chapter. I was up until quarter past 11 last night finishing it after I promised you all that I would post it that evening, and I don't break my promises. I will be going back at some point, either today or tomorrow to fix it, but until then just point out any mistakes you spot and I will get to removing them as soon as possible. **

**Thank you all for reading.**

**Tah tah for now. **

_**Fenrir Vanagandr ~**_


	5. Tattoos and Obscurity

**AN: And the answer to what was the first deadly sin in the last chapter was, you guessed it. Pride! Well done to those of you who got that one right. I have no prizes to give you though, only the satisfaction that you got the answer right. I know it's a lame ass prize, but hey ho, there's nothing I can really do about that I'm afraid. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters or The Southern Vampire Mysteries series, any and all rights belong to the wonderful Charlene Harris.**

* * *

_I see you on the blue skies  
I need a little sunshine  
I fill into your brown eyes  
Told you I was your light  
No, I don't wanna talk about it  
I don't wanna listen all that much  
Is it falling apart!  
I don't wanna talk about it  
I just wanna hold your hand_

_Oh you know when you're alone_  
_I am holding on and on and on and on_  
_Oh you know when you're alone_  
_I am holding on and on and on and on_  
_To your soul, your soul, your soul, your soul_

_Soul shine_  
_You must've been so tired_  
_Don't cry, I must've been so blind_

_Oh you know when you're alone_  
_I am holding on and on and on and on_  
_Oh you know when you're alone_  
_I am holding on and on and on and on_  
_To your soul, your soul, your soul, your soul_

"_Your Soul" - RHODES_

* * *

**\- Eric's POV -**

You know that moment of pure, relieving bliss you feel when you wake up? It's only for a second, and if you don't embrace it, it's gone. That split second before all your stress and worry come rushing back to haunt you. It's almost like living half way between a dream and reality.

That's what I experienced this morning when I woke up. That is, until I felt a searing pain emanating from my wrist, a blistering red against my pale complexion, burning a trail of fire throughout the entirety of my arm. It was as if someone had taken a hot iron poker and seared it to the skin of my right hand, so that its heat could be felt along the veins in my wrist.

"Fuck!" I hissed underneath my breath, jumping up from beneath the covers and into the bathroom, slamming the door closed behind me. With my bare back flat against the bathroom door, I faced forwards and removed my hand from wrist, daring to take a peek at what was causing all of my pain. What I saw puzzled me.

"What the…?"

Across the base of my hand, just at the tip of my wrist, was a tiny red cross. I rubbed my fingers over the mark, hoping that maybe it would wash off although from the looks of it, it was there to stay. I felt the sore, raised, pinkish flesh that surrounded it. It looked as though someone had gone beneath the skin of my wrist to create the cross and then left the wound exposed.

Biting the inside of my cheek to keep the scream from clawing it's way up my throat and escaping past my lips, I ran to the sink and thrust my injured arm underneath the running water to calm it down. I had thousands of questions running through my sleep addled mind, but no answers to accompany them.

"Honey?"

I turned the water off and froze at the sound of my mother's voice coming from outside the door. "Are you alright?" she asked.

"Um…yeah," I replied in a low tone, trying to keep my voice from shaking. I cleared my throat. "I'm fine." I hated lying to my mother, I really did. She was one of those types of people who you just couldn't hurt' you'd never talk about her behind her back or have a mean word to say about her. She was a younger version of a grandmother who always baked cookies and sweets for their grandchildren, though she certainly had her work cut out for her after my father passed.

"Oh, I thought I heard you, and just wanted to make sure you were okay," she added with sympathy lacing her tone. "And there's breakfast on the table downstairs for when you get out."

"Ok mom," I mumbled politely in order to get her to leave. If she saw anything resembling a tattoo that wasn't a birthmark, it'd upset her. As I said, she was a good lady, and as any good lady, she had her rules of life – this was one of them.

A moments silence passed, giving me the impression that she had left me in peace, but the knock on the door soon told me otherwise.

"I forgot to mention, one of your friends is here to walk you to school today."

Furrowing my brows in confusion, I asked. "Which one?" Surely one of my basketball friends or possibly a cheerleader.

"She said her name's Sookie."

* * *

_Who would have ever guessed her One Deadly Secret had anything to do with Seven Deadly Sins._

* * *

**AN: This is just a little filler chapter to tide you all over until tomorrow. The story will start to pick up the pace in the next couple of chapters, but for now filler chapters will be used as a bridge between certain key points in the story. Don't discount these chapters though, as they contain the hidden gems that form the basis of the next chapter and give an insight into what is to come, that is as long as you know what you're looking for, and if you do, well it looks like you may be a step ahead of the rest. The first hidden gem is somewhere in this chapter, and is pretty easy to spot if you were paying attention. Any ideas as to what it is? **

**For now I'm too tired to write anymore so I will post the next couple of chapters some time tomorrow. Hopefully I will be able to get three chapters up and done tomorrow if I'm dedicated enough. **

**Tah tah for now.**

_**Fenrir Vanagandr ~ **_


	6. Masks and Mirrors

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters or The Southern Vampire Mysteries series, any and all rights belong to the wonderful Charlene Harris.**

* * *

_One by one we see the sun  
Feel the day has just begun  
Trembling lights up in the clouds  
All we need to feel is now  
As we work_

_Get me a parachute_  
_Take me to the sky_  
_Just take me to the blue_  
_Before I start to collide_

_Get me a parachute_  
_Take me to the sun_  
_We'll be a miracle_  
_To turn this world into one_

_Get me a parachute_

"_Parachute" – Otto Knows_

* * *

**\- Eric's POV -**

Covering the marking marring my wrist, I pulled on a long-sleeved shirt that I found lying on my bathroom floor and cautiously made my way out of the room to the staircase. Trying not to make too much noise, I crept down each carpeted step and clutched the railing hard with my white knuckled grip, and peered around the corner to hear the sound of my mothers and another girl's voice.

Sookie.

Mom had her back turned towards me and was facing the stove, most likely making breakfast for us as any mother would. In the centre of the kitchen was a small island, which was currently occupied by a smiling Sookie, sipping from a coffee mug.

I stood quietly behind the wall separating the staircase and the kitchen, eavesdropping on their conversation.

"So Sookie, how long have you and Eric been together?" My mom's voice echoed between the four walls, her words leaving me frozen in my place. Surely she had gotten the wrong idea in her head, mixing up any of the friends I had that were girls were considered my _girlfriend's_.

Going out? With Sookie? The thought was inconceivable.

But Sookie's reply indicated she must have had some miscommunication on her end as well. "Oh, for a week or so." I could practically _hear _the grin in her voice – what was her problem? "He's really very _sweet_," she sugar-coated.

Mom chuckled. "Always has been, ever since he was a baby. Of course, he still _is _my baby, but don't tell him I said that – he's very particular about our relationship as mother and child." Her voice seemed to crack at the end, and her next words were so quiet that I could barely hear her. "Ever since his father passed away."

There was a moment's pause before Sookie responded softly, "my condolences, Ms Northman." My mother sniffed and waved her off.

"Oh it's okay. Two years, you'd think I would be over it by now," she tried to joke, though anyone could see through it. My mother wasn't the type of person who could mask herself very well – a complete opposite of Sookie, I noted.

In obligation to mom, I walked in, acting as though I hadn't been listening to their entire conversation and sat down at the island on a stool across from Sookie. Her smirk told me she knew I had been there the whole time. The little devil.

"Good morning Eric. I see you're finally out of the bathroom," my mother piped up in a cheery tone. My face turned a startling shade of red at her poor choice of words and mumbled something that even I couldn't make out. "You have ten minutes, and then I expect you to walk Ms. Sookie to school."

Sookie blinked her big eyes innocently and smiled sweetly, causing a scowl to form on my face. "Fine," I huffed in defeat. "I'll take her to school." My voice held a slight edge and its tone was hollow. What was her game?

My mom must've noticed the drop in my tone. "Is something bothering you honey?"

I bit the inside of my cheek to keep the information about my newly acquired, mysterious tattoo that has formed across the base of my hand spilling forth, and instead replied with the usual, "Just having a bad morning."

And with those words, Sookie's eyes lit up like a fire peeking through smoke; her gave snapping to my covered wrists and back to her coffee mug in a matter of seconds. She brought the cup once again to her lips and avoided my gaze. That was a first of hers, to not look someone square in the eye – the characteristic almost reminded me of a predator stalking its prey.

And sadly, I was the prey.

* * *

_Who would have ever guessed her One Deadly Secret had anything to do with Seven Deadly Sins._

* * *

**AN: Another chapter down, and I don't know how many more to go. This is not by any means the last and the end is far from insight but I really do not know how many more there are to go. 15+ at least. **

**I have a lot of time on my hands this evening, so I should be able to finish, edit and post at least three more chapters before I feel that I am done for the day. Posting four chapters in a day will certainly be a record, and a first because I have never actually posted that many all in the same day. Can't really break a record when you have nothing to compare it to but I can certainly try. **

**During each upload I will be going back through the previous chapters to fix any mistakes I have made, and so far after re-reading them, I have found on a couple of the words I seem to have missed off a letter among other things that I also need to fix. **

**The next chapter will be posted within the hour.**

_**Fenrir Vanagandr ~ **_


	7. Coffee Stains and Bitter Crosses

**AN: This is the second chapter out of three I aim to post today. As promised I have gone back through the previous chapters and have fixed any mistakes that I had missed before I posted the chapter. Hopefully that's all of them, if not, just let me know and I will fix them as soon as I can. **

**There has been speculation as to what the cross on Eric's wrist may mean, I will neither confirm or deny the theory as I'm all about switching it up every now and again just to keep you all guessing. It's nice to hear your theories as to the mystery surrounding Sookie and Eric's tattoo, as it makes me happy to know that you're all interested and my updating constantly is not in vain. **

**Anyway, on with the next chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters or The Southern Vampire Mysteries series, any and all rights belong to the wonderful Charlene Harris.**

* * *

_You've got it all,_  
_But you've got it all wrong._  
_You don't know you're a poor unfortunate soul._  
_Oh I know,_  
_You make it seem that you feel whole,_  
_So they don't know you're a poor unfortunate soul._

_You put on a faith facade,_  
_Think you're holy when you're not._  
_I hate to break it to you baby,_  
_But you're simply lost._  
_You can right all the wrongs just to feel you belong,_  
_But simply calling out sins don't bring you closer to God._  
_You're just a ghost at most,_  
_A set of empty bones,_  
_Searching for anything and everything to make you feel whole,_  
_When it gets cold._

_You don't know._  
_No you don't know._  
_You're all alone,_  
_You poor unfortunate soul._  
_You can't control where your body let's you go._  
_You're all alone,_  
_You poor unfortunate soul._

_"Holy" – PVRIS_

* * *

**\- Eric's POV -**

"What the _heck _was that?" I exploded as soon as we exited the house and on route to the school.

I glowered at Sookie as she absentmindedly dawdled ahead of me, kicking at random rocks that lay in her path as she hummed to herself a melody that I was unfamiliar with. She almost reminded me of a young girl, skipping around and dancing her way through life – except that Sookie was not a child that lacked a sense of obscurity.

"Hell." She stated simply, not pausing in her walk in an attempt to carry on the conversation. I ran on ahead to catch up with her.

"What?"

"Say hell. Not heck."

I raised an eyebrow in confusion. "What does that have to do with anything?"

She sighed and strolled alongside of me, ignoring the children racing around their yards, screaming while they played. "Just say it. Repeat after me," she instructed. "What the _hell_ was that?"

"Sookie, I'm not going-"

"Oh my God, just say it Mr. Goody-goody!" She rolled her eyes and stopped to stand in front of me, arms crossed; the edge in her tone, causing me to flinch. Though I didn't understand why hearing me cuss was so important to her, I reluctantly agreed.

"What the _hell_ was that?" I whispered monotonously, barely even mouthing most of the syllables. I thought of how much trouble I would've been in had my mother been around to hear me now.

Sookie smirked and turned around to continue her walk to school. I took note of the way she walked, how calm she appeared as she effortlessly swayed with every click of her black boots – the action seemed normal, like any girl might walk, but Sookie made it seem…different somehow. Dominant.

I followed along behind her the way to school, eyeing her cautiously. She was liable to do the unexpected. Making me say naughty words was one thing, but Sookie was capable of getting me to jump in front of the moving traffic passing by on the road beside us. She wasn't murderous…was she?

The bell rang the moment we entered through the front doors, and I darted off to my locker. Sookie trotted along at a normal pace beside me, arms folded across her chest in disgust. "There are too many people here," she mumbled.

"It's called school. Get used to it," I shot back at her sarcastically. Immediately after the words slipped from my mouth, I wondered when I ever started using an attitude towards people. I shrugged the thought off and continued packing for my morning classes. "Where's your backpack?" I asked her idly, trying to erase the awkward silence that lingered between us.

Her shoulders raised and dropped carelessly. "Don't need 'em," she replied simply, as if that explained everything.

Just as I was about to reply a voice rang out from behind us. "Hey-hey, Northman! Wasup?" Sookie looked around to see who spoke, but I smiled at the familiar face.

"Hey Alcide," I laughed. Alcide was a tall, muscular guy with a hint of a shadow over his chin and upper lip – he was our star post on the team. We'd been tight for a long as I can remember - almost like the brother I never had.

Alcide's eyes lowered to Sookie who stood a short distance from him, casually eyeing her form. Impressed with what he saw, he held out his hand. "Who's the lady?" he asked politely, a hint of humour lacing his tone. Sookie ignored him and refused to shake his hand, in favour of offering him a small smile.

"Call me Sookie," she nodded in Alcide's direction. She was remaining positive, but I knew that it was all an act. _Just like everything else, _I thought.

He cleared his throat, apparently embarrassed by the rejection. "Well, er, I'm Alcide. Alcide Herveaux." He said, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

With that simple action Sookie smiled, though there was a slight curve to her lips which I recognised as a smirk; not to mention the gleam in her eye that indicated she was thinking. _Hard._

* * *

_Who would have ever guessed her One Deadly Secret had anything to do with Seven Deadly Sins._

* * *

**AN: One more chapter to go before I turn in for the evening in favour of food and sleep. Any guesses as to what our dear, darling Sookie may be thinking? **

_**Fenrir Vanagandr ~ **_


	8. Nose Rings and Shoe Strings

**AN: First of all, yes I know I promised that this chapter would be up last night, but by the time I got round to doing it, I ended up writing a couple of sentences before giving up and staring at the screen. I thought to myself that I've posted my usual two chapters, plus fixed the mistakes in the previous ones and I was too tired to do anymore. So in order to make up for my lack of an extra chapter, I've made this one a little longer than usual.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters or The Southern Vampire Mysteries series, any and all rights belong to the wonderful Charlene Harris.**

* * *

_I'm from a little city with expensive taste,  
Where the cars don't run until the engine breaks.  
Wasn't spending pennies on massive things,  
But invested in mess with this recipe.  
Couldn't quite see what the future held  
And as days went by it would tell itself.  
Let it struggle just a little bit more,  
Let it struggle just a little bit more._

_Remember what the people said,_  
_Remember what the people said,_  
_When it's said and done,_  
_Let it go._

_Remember what the people said,_  
_Remember what the people said,_  
_When it's said and done,_  
_Let it go._

_Shouldn't try to fix it if it keeps getting better,_  
_Just let it go, forget it for ever and ever and ever_  
_Don't ever resent a letter inside a single word written,_  
_A little change can play lanes with the right vision._  
_Couldn't tell what would happen next_  
_But as weeks went by look what turned to best._  
_Let it struggle just a little more,_  
_Let it struggle just a little bit more, mhm._

_Remember what the people said,_  
_Remember what the people said,_  
_When it's said and done,_  
_Let it go._

_"Let It Go" – The Neighbourhood_

* * *

**\- Eric's POV -**

"Eric, I need to see you for a moment."

I cringed when I heard those dreaded words – and for the second time that day. First with my Literature Arts teacher after class asking me why I had forgotten to do my research assignment, and now after practice with my basketball coach.

"Yes?" I mumbled, turning from untying my shoe laces to face him. Coach was a big guy, but it was all height and muscle – a true athlete. Anyone would cower at his harsh yelling and shouting during a game, but outside the court, he was as soft and polite as could be.

Coaches eyebrows drew in a straight line of confusion as he leaned in further so that the other teammates couldn't hear. His tone was low, yet serious. "What's wrong boy?"

"W-what do you mean?" I asked, though I knew exactly what he meant – why did I have a crimson cross 'tattooed' on my wrist. During class I could hide the mark with the sleeve on my hoodie, but there wasn't much I could do at practice.

"Why – when I specifically asked at the beginning of the year not to – did you get a tattoo? You, of all the players would have been the last person, I expected to go against my commands Eric. You know what this means don't you?"

I avoided his apologetic gaze. Why did I have to be such a coward when it came to troublemaking? "Sir…I…I don't know," I replied, ashamed. It wasn't like I could just say 'Hey Coach, I woke up with this burning mark of a cross on my wrist this morning. Sorry!'

"Boy…I have to cut you from the team."

* * *

The walk home was made alone, and that was perfect for the mood I was in now. The sinking in my gut was painfully depressing. Basketball was my life, my hope for the future and all of my scholarships. It was the one thing I had.

And it was gone.

I knew coach didn't want to let me go – I was his star player, wasn't I? Without me…without me the team would fail, right? No one could surpass my talent and skill at handling the ball better than I could. I might've even gone places nobody's ever been before, especially if I pushed myself to my limits and beyond.

And I lost my grasp on it all. All because of this stupid cross on my lower hand, which at present, felt like it was burning; tingling the way a wound might once it's been re-opened.

Ignoring the sensation, I stood on the front porch of my home and jerked the door open, letting myself inside to pout. Now I was more aggravated than annoyed.

"Sookie, what are you doing here?" I hissed, catching sight of her casually sitting at the kitchen table. "Go home. Go away."

Sookie's lips formed a smirk as she observed my entrance. "A bit mad aren't we?" she trilled with a little laugh. I let my backpack fall to the floor with a resounding thump and moved to stand before her.

"I'm done with you, ok?" I sighed. I had no energy to yell or even put up much irritation in my voice. I closed my eyes and rubbed my temples to stay focused and to push away all the bad feelings tingling in my veins – anything that would cause me to lash out.

"What'd I do wrong?" she purred, though she kept her distance from me as she leaned her elbows against the table top. The tone she spoke in was nearly taunting, and I knew she was just playing with me now.

"Sookie just-"

"Eric? Is that you?" My mother's voice erupted from the next room and cut off my impromptu tell-off to Sookie. I could hear the pitter-patter of her tiny footsteps echo across the hall and into the kitchen.

"Hey Mom," I greeted weakly. Her bright grin was too much to turn down, and I quickly decided not to tell her about my separation from the basketball team. Not now.

"Good, you two are here together," she replied, spinning around to face the stove and began fumbling with pans and food and such. "I'm making a routinni casserole for dinner and I'd love the company to eat with us."

Sookie gave a warm smile in my mother's direction to show her respects. Not that Sookie had any real politeness – this was just another one of her acts to get closer to me and my family.

"Ah, Mom. It's fine, I was just about to take Sookie home," I rushed before she could debate. Sookie raised a challenging brow at me.

"Oh no Ms. Northman, I can stay for supper," she protested sweetly. I narrowed my eyes at her, which mirrored - all of which was going on behind my mother's back. Literally.

"Don't you have to go home, Sookie?" I asked through gritted teeth. My jaw tightened with irritation at her persistent objections to leave. "Won't your parents worry about you?"

There was a clang of metal as two pots hit each other in my mother's hunt for the right dishes. She was completely oblivious to the silent fight behind the words Sookie and I fired at each other.

"Of course not," Sookie replied coolly. "My mom's out on a business trip and my father's never home. At least, not when I'm around." Her words were laced with thinly veiled hatred as her voice trailed off, leaving the room bathed in silence. Something was different with this act…perhaps it _wasn't _an act. Maybe her parent's really were as she stated.

But the hint of knowing behind her deep grey eyes indicated that there was more than what she was letting on, and even I caught myself feeling slightly sympathetic on her behalf. I struggled to push the emotion aside.

"Oh dear! Are you going to be alright?" my mother gave Sookie a passionate look from across the room, a look of pure sorrow. "No child should have to suffer from the lack of proper parenting."

I knew my mom had to bring my father into it. You could say…he wasn't exactly father of the year. I tried not to think too much on the matter – it was the past.

"I'll be fine," Sookie responded stiffly.

"There's always an extra bedroom upstairs and plenty of food, alright? I'm taking a bit of a risk allowing my son' girlfriend sleep in the same house as each other, but I think I trust him enough not to defy me."

Oh I forgot. Sookie's my 'girlfriend.'

I expected her to deny my mother's gracious offer of shelter, to wave it away with a smile and 'thank you.' To my surprise, she stood up from her seated chair at the table and enveloped my mother in a hug. "Thank you so much, Ms. Northman. I'm glad that there's someone to make things so much easier for me."

I was too shocked to catch the double meaning in her words.

* * *

_Who would have ever guessed her One Deadly Secret had anything to do with Seven Deadly Sins?_

* * *

**AN: The next chapter will be posted at some point today, I just don't really know when. Usually when I write, I only write one-shots as I struggle with doing multi-chapter fics because I get bored to easily and then forget to update when I should. To keep this from happening, I will be posting a one-shot that I am currently in the midst of writing before I post the next chapter. So to tide you over, I will give you an excerpt of the next chapter '**_Showers and Storms'__**.**_

* * *

"_You have everything?"_

_I stood in front of the bathroom doorway, leaning against the edge as I watched Sookie inspect her surroundings. Mother's orders, I had to make sure things were prepared for our guest's shower._

_Sookie pulled back the shower curtain, and pointed to her needed supplies. "Shampoo, conditioner, soap."_

_She nodded and leaned over to twist the knob to 'hot,' letting the warm water pour from the nozzle and form puffs of steamy mist. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see the mirrors surface blanket over with a layer of fog. _

_As Sookie tugged at her ponytail and let her golden hair flow down her shoulders, I thought it strange to see her in such a normal, everyday place. I tried to imagine her exposed and defenceless while she showered, and then I realised what images were actually running through my head._

* * *

**There you have it. I hope this is enough to satisfy you until I actually post the chapter, and I hope you aren't too angry for my lack of the last update yesterday. Hopefully this will appease you. **

**To those of you who also read my other story that I have on going at the moment, **_The Blood Of Brothers'_** that to, will also have a chapter posted later on today. **


	9. Showers and Storms

**AN: If you have read the previous chapter, then you will know that the excerpt of the last chapter were taken from the first couple of paragraphs written below. Feel free to skip those paragraphs if you do not feel like reading them again. This is a filler chapter, but remember there are gems hidden within these words. It's a little harder to find than the previous one but it is there. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters or The Southern Vampire Mysteries series, any and all rights belong to the wonderful Charlene Harris.**

* * *

_Look into this mirror tell me  
What do you see?  
Beautiful can't begin to describe you_

_Or what you mean to me  
Come a little closer to me  
Let me see you spin  
Want to get inside of your mind  
I'll make you let me in_

_Open up your eyes  
To the possibilities  
Take it there love the fear  
You'd be surprised  
How good it feels  
To just let go_

_And breathe, breathe with me  
Breathe, breathe with me_

_Shadows fall onto our bodies  
From a winter sun  
Lace on lace in strawberry shades  
As we both come undone_

_Open up your world  
Show me the deepest secrets  
I would I'd understand  
Watching us burn  
Into a million pieces  
One touch of your hand_

_Breathe, breathe with me  
Breathe, breathe with me_

"_Breathe" - Verona_

* * *

**\- Eric's POV -**

"You have everything?"

I stood in front of the bathroom doorway, leaning against the edge as I watched Sookie inspect her surroundings. Mother's orders, I had to make sure things were prepared for our guest's shower.

Sookie pulled back the shower curtain, and pointed to her needed supplies. "Shampoo, conditioner, soap."

She nodded and leaned over to twist the knob to 'hot,' letting the warm water pour from the nozzle and form puffs of steamy mist. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see the mirrors surface blanket over with a layer of fog.

As Sookie tugged at her ponytail and let her golden hair flow down her shoulders, I thought it strange to see her in such a normal, everyday place. I tried to imagine her exposed and defenceless while she showered, and then I realised what images were actually running through my head.

"What're you thinkin' about so hard?" Sookie asked, her raspy voice nearly taunting. When I saw her signature smirk, I knew she had me.

"Nothing," I replied quickly. Beads of sweat formed at my hairline from the heat of the running shower and I abruptly wiped them away with the back of my hand. I'm sure I would've had a noticeable blush if my face wasn't already burning.

Without hesitation, I sauntered from the door, closing it behind me with a soft click. I walked along the creaky floorboards, hoping my mother couldn't hear me downstairs; I didn't want her interfering with Sookie and I's situation anymore.

I then noticed an aggressive pattering on the roof, and realised it was storming outside. Lightening glared through the hallway window in bright flashes, closely followed by a sudden boom of heavy thunder. The wind groaned loudly between the trees and buildings.

The window wailed weakly, threatening to burst from the pounding pressure of the wind. It was always like that in the middle of the storm, and I had nothing to worry about, but I still hurried to my bedroom in fear that Sookie would stalk out of the bathroom without her towel.

Maybe I fell asleep, or maybe I downright just fell into the bed, but I awoke to my door creaking open, bumping into the wall behind it. Rubbing my eyes, I sat up.

"Sookie? I whispered hoarsely. It was still dark outside and my room had no light on, but I could faintly make out her silhouette.

She didn't answer, but instead walked over to my dresser, opened the drawers and searched them until she found what she wanted. I saw her pull out an old tee shirt from some camp that I went to a few years ago, and by the rustling of fabric, I could tell she put it on.

"I had no other shirt," she answered simply.

She stood up and walked over to stand in front of the small window, where the moon's pale glow bathed over her figure. Her hair was damp, moistening the back of the t-shirt she wore, but her dark eyeliner was still perfectly applied around her grey orbs.

I let out a defeated sigh. "Fine. Let me show you to your room." Pushing myself up and away from the comfort and warmth of my bed, I was immediately denied.

Sookie shook her head. "I wanna sleep in here," she insisted.

"Sookie, that's not a good idea."

"And why not?" her expression became irritated, as if she were some child not getting their own way. I nearly expected her to stomp her foot and cross her arms.

"Because one, I don't trust you. Two, the bed isn't big enough. Three, one of us is going to end up being strangled in the middle of the night." My fingers were outstretched to indicate all of my reasoning for her.

Sookie's eyes glazed over, and for a second I could've sworn I wanted to make a run for the door to get away from her, as far away as possible; even her looking at me was enough to send shivers down my spine.

"Well I'm sleeping in here." As if to prove her words true, she stalked over to the bed and buried herself in the sheets. "Goodnight, Eric Northman."

My expression was as aggravated as Sookie's was not only thirty seconds ago, but I managed to keep my calm…kind of.

Gathering my pillows and a spare blanket so that I could sleep downstairs on the couch, I grabbed another pillow and thumped Sookie's head with it. She flinched from the unsuspecting action and turned to glare at me.

"Goodnight," I sing-songed.

* * *

_Who would have ever guessed her One Deadly Secret had anything to do with Seven Deadly Sins?_

* * *

**AN: Chapter 9 is now officially complete. This is just another filler chapter, but remember there are hidden gems contained within them, so do not discount them. In this case, the gem is a little harder to spot than the one previously. **

**Tah tah for now.**

_**Fenrir Vanagandr ~ **_


	10. Apologies and Crimson Marks

**AN: Hello everyone! Another day, another chapter. This maybe the only chapter today as after working non-stop yesterday with posting the next two chapters of His Seven Deadly Sins along with posting the next chapter The Blood Of Brothers and a one-shot, I think I deserve a bit of a break. However if I can scrape together enough energy, I will post the next chapter sometime later tonight and if not I will make it my mission tomorrow to give you three full chapters. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters or The Southern Vampire Mysteries series, any and all rights belong to the wonderful Charlene Harris.**

* * *

_Dig up her bones but leave the soul alone  
Boy with a broken soul  
Heart with a gaping hole  
Dark twisted fantasy turned to reality  
Kissing __death__ and losing my breath  
Midnight hours cobble street passages  
__Forgotten__ savages, forgotten savages_

_Dig up her bones but leave the soul alone_  
_Let her_

_find a__ way to a better place  
Broken dreams and silent screams  
Empty churches with soulless curses  
We found a way to escape the day_

_Dig up her bones but leave the soul alone  
Lost in the pages of self made cages  
Life slips away and the ghosts come to __play__  
These are hard times  
These are hard times for dreamers  
And love lost believers_

_Candybar creep show_  
_My highs hit a new low_  
_Marinate in misery_  
_Like a girl of only 17_  
_Man made madness_  
_And the romance of sadness_  
_A beautiful dance that happened by chance_  
_Happened by chance, happened by chance_

"_Bones" – MS MR_

* * *

**\- Eric's POV –**

I awoke with a strange sense of serenity and tranquillity about me. The reasoning behind the oddity was that I knew that Sookie was still here, in the house; her presence brought a new mood to the home that was boldly evident.

As I sat up and rubbed the sleep from my eyes. I took note of the unsettled storm outside my window; with its growling thunder and tapering rain. It almost reflected my frame of mind.

I thought back on all that happened this past couple of days. Sookie's gotten her way, everything she wanted, just by gliding herself around people's fingers as if they'd do anything to please her. I even scold myself for wanting to satisfy her desires.

Sookie started a game with me, and I so desperately wanted to quit.

"Hello."

My whole body flinched when the unexpected voice arose from behind me. I turned around to see Sookie sitting on top of my clothes dresser, legs crossed and expression amused. Her outfit was one I had not seen before, and I silently wondered when brought any luggage from her home to mine.

"Sookie, what are you doing here?" I sighed in irritation.

She rolled her eyes. "I wasn't expecting you to be such a grouch in the morning, Eric."

"I'm not a grouch; I just don't enjoy waking up with a girl in my bedroom."

A smirk came to play on her lips and her eyes held a glint to them, one that meant she had something impish in mind. "Ah, I see."

"What?"

"Oh, nothing really."

"Tell. Me."

"I was just unaware that you were homosexually persistent that's all."

"I blinked. Homosexual? "What…?" I thought back on the conversation and tried to pinpoint how she came to that conclusion…_I just don't enjoy waking up with a girl in my bedroom…_

I rolled my eyes. "You're such a child. I am _not _gay, and in fact-"My words were cut short when I caught sight of the alarm clock on my bedside table. The angry red digits read 9:27.

"Shoot! I'm late for school!"

I jumped out of bed and pulled Sookie off my dresser, combing through my shirt drawer to find something suitable to wear for the day. Setting on an dark blue polo, I was about to put it on when a cold hand grabbed hold of my shoulder.

"Stop," was all she said, taking the shirt from my hands and tossing it back into the drawer.

"What for?" I huffed, failing to reach for my polo.

"You're not going to school today; you're staying home, with me. We're going to relax."

My eyebrows pulled together in confusion. "Um, no. I'm going to school. I need the classes and my friends are there. Heck, I haven't even talked to my girlfriend since the party."

While I was about to pull on the shirt, her hand caught my bicep and tugged, firm enough to make me stop. Her eyes where the colour of the ocean in a storm, slapping at rocks nesting on the coast and fuming at its force.

"Stop it," I growled.

She tsked. "Don't be so mean Eric; I'm only a girl." Her words were filled with faux innocence. In my head, I knew it was all fake, and her little act was completely ridiculous in every way. Yet some other dominant part of my brain remembered how my mother taught me to treat women, and I fell hopelessly under Sookie's command.

"Fine."

* * *

By 5:30, I was quite surprised that I lasted all day with Sookie. We put no effort into anything that we did, which consisted of watching television, eating, and the occasional nap.

We didn't even bicker, though I did keep her in my peripheral vision at all times, in every room that we were in together. I found it odd that she didn't try anything; who knows what lengths she's willing to go to.

"Sookie? Eric? I'm home."

I heard the front door open and close, followed by a rustling of bags as my mother entered the house. Great…the guilt trip.

"Hey honey," she smiled warmly at me when she stepped into the kitchen, where Sookie and I were enjoying a bowl of cereal.

"Hey," I mumbled between the clanks of spoons against bowls and faint munching of the crispy food.

"How was school?"

I swallowed and began my apologetic speech about what a weak, lazy person I was and how terribly sorry I was for not getting my butt up for school. "Actually Mom, Sookie and I-"

"-were lab partners," Sookie ended with a death glare in my direction. In return, I shot her a what-in-the-world-are-you-thinking-do-you-want-me-to-go-to-Hell-look.

"Oh what fun!" my mother replied with genuine joy. She set her bags on the counter and pinned back flyways that had escaped her clip. "How about I start supper?"

Both of us nodded. "Sounds great, Ms. Northman," Sookie replied in sly coyness. "Let's go," she murmured in my ear, getting up from the table and grabbing my arm.

She nearly dragged me all the way up the stairs and into my room before I heard my mom's distant call from her neutral spot where we left her. "Don't you two be getting into any trouble, you hear?"

Sookie scoffed under her breath. "As if."

I yanked my arm from her tight hold. "What are we doing?" I hissed.

"I'm gonna talk some sense into you; what the hell were you thinking?" she rasped. "You can't just tell your mother we skipped school!"

"Why not?" I scowled, oblivious to the source of her anger.

"Because-you…we…-you just can't, okay?"

"Fine!" I exploded.

"Fine!"

We glared at each other for mere moments, her dark grey storms piercing into my pale blue eyes. As soon as I was just about to blink and look away, she gestured with a nod of her head towards the door.

"Get washed up," she ordered harshly.

Rolling my eyes, I turned on my heel, away from her frozen state of severe intensity and into the bathroom, I closed the door and locked it for good measure so she wouldn't intrude on the only instants I had alone from her.

I lathered on the soap under the hot running water, relaxing them within the curls of hot steam. I sighed out of pleasure of the relieving feeling. It felt good…amazingly good…

In that second, the base of my left hand began to burn, pain searing throughout my wrist.

"Ah!" I gasped, my eyes closing from the uncomfortable blazing. It almost felt as though someone was carving into my skin some sort of shape…but what shape…

I gathered enough strength to open my eyes and peer at the invisible burning sensation. I gaped in horror of the brilliant red mark inked upon my wrist, yet again.

A second crimson cross.

* * *

_Who would ever have guessed her One Deadly Secret had anything to with Seven Deadly Sins?_

* * *

**AN: There we have it, and like I said in the author's note at the beginning, I will try to post the next chapter but it will be later on tonight and if I can't I will endeavour to post three full chapters tomorrow. **

_**Fenrir Vanagandr ~ **_


	11. Sacrifices and Distraught

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters or The Southern Vampire Mysteries series, any and all rights belong to the wonderful Charlene Harris.**

* * *

_You could be my favourite taste  
To __touch__ my tongue  
I know someone who could __serve__ me love  
But it wouldn't fill me up_

_You could have my favourite face_  
_And favourite name_  
_I know someone who could_

_play the part  
But it wouldn't be the same_

_No it wouldn't be the same_  
_No it wouldn't be the same_  
_No it wouldn't be the same_  
_As with you_

_You could be my favourite place_  
_I've ever been_  
_I got_

_lost__ in your willingness  
To dream within the dream_

_You could be my favourite faded fantasy_  
_I've hung my_

_happiness upon what it all could be_

_And what it all could be_  
_What it all, what it all could be_  
_What it all, what it all could be_  
_With you_  
_What it all, what it all could be_  
_What it all, what it all could be_  
_What it all, what it all could be_  
_With you_

_"My Favourite Faded Fantasy" – Damien Rice_

* * *

**\- Eric's POV -**

"Is he self-harming?"

"Cutting? Emo disgrace."

"Kicked from the basketball team too."

"Holy crap!"

I walked into school that Thursday morning, suffocated by whispers and roars of the strange 'tattoos.' Everyone had their own input, as if my personal life was the first thing on their minds; unfortunately for some, that was the case.

All eyes were on me that morning, the halls awkwardly parting like the Red Sea for me to walk through. Students gawked. Some looked sceptical. Some smirked. Others looked disgusted. But I swallowed my pride and walked through to my locker, ignoring the rumours being spread right in front of me.

"Well, well, well," someone drawled beside me. I dropped my books to the ground from the expectancy of the all-too familiar voice, though for once, I wasn't filled with immediate dread.

"Sookie," I nearly whined. "I hate this."

She smirked, playing her casual pose against the locker as if with not a care in the world. She seemed amused by my uncomfortable expressions and squirms with a shining glint in her pale eyes. "What? I thought you loved attention? she replied innocently.

I shot her a glare.

"If your life right now was a newspaper headline, it would read 'Pretty Boy Perfection Joins The Dark Side,'" she chuckled at her own joke.

Gathering my textbooks, I slammed my locker shut with a loud clang and my voice dropped to a low tone. "Do you happen to know what's going on? Like, with my…my arm?"

For the first time ever, I saw a flicker of concern flash over Sookie's face, but it was gone as soon as it came. "What? That you got tattoos? Congrats Eric." She tried playing like she thought as the other students were, assuming they were only tattoos markings. Yet…I noticed something about the way she said it.

Shaking my gut feeling away, my eyes became trained behind her.

"What?" Sookie asked, following my gaze.

There she came, Pam Ravenscroft; my girlfriend. She strutted at a fast pace, her pale blue wedges clicking along the tile floors, announcing her arrival. Her expression remained annoyed and confused, but as she neared us, it morphed into anger.

"Eric? Who's this?" Pam's voice was high an d sugar-coated. She instantly linked her arm around my free one, warning Sookie that any funny business would not be tolerated.

I cleared my throat and began, "Just one of my friends, she-"

"Eric!" Sookie snapped. "I'm a big girl; I can introduce myself, thank you very much. Then, turning to Pam without so much as a glimmer of interest, she nodded. "I'm Sookie."

Pam's eyes narrowed as she tried to detect any sarcasm or denial in Sookie's introduction. After analysing and being blinded to Sookie's disinterest, she forced a smile on her cherry red lips and stuck out her hand for a perfunctory handshake. As she did so, her bracelets clanged together in an off key ringing of bells.

Sookie's cloud coloured eyes met Pam's icy blue pair and an invisible collision took place. Ignoring her hand, Sookie smiled at me and spun on her boot clad heel to walk down the hall.

I realised how different the pair were, though they had striking similarities. Pam had an unnatural beauty about her, built from make-up and mountains of jewellery and accessories. Everywhere she went, she put herself out there for the attention from others. Sookie was reserved and held little care for the opinions of others, yet with a radiating glamour it was impossible to resist a look at her.

Yet even still, both girls had a sense of dominance in their walk and posture, both gaining specific power of individuality and even more surprising, both had a connection through me.

I must have been staring off after Sookie for a moment too long, because Pam swatted my arm and huffed. "You disgust me, Eric." And then with a reassuring fake grin, she recovered her harsh words with an offer. "Date tonight? You and me?"

Glancing back to where Sookie had sauntered in dismissal down the hall, I hesitantly nodded my head. "Yeah, sure."

* * *

"First things first," Pam started, sipping her blueberry smoothie."What's this about tattoos?"

I bit my lip and considered lying to her to make matters easier on my part, but I knew somehow this girl would figure it all out eventually. Taking my time sucking down the last bit of my banana-strawberry milkshake, I prepared for the interrogation to begin.

"Well-er-yeah…I did get something on my skin," I replied truthfully. Would she think I was a creep, if I told her the _entire_ truth? We were at the Smoothie Bar; what trouble could she cause?

"Uh huh…where?"

"My wrist."

"Of what?"

"Two crosses."

"Why?"

"To, um, symbolise my faith in religion."

Pam scowled as if I was scum on the base of her gym sneakers, "I thought basketball players couldn't get tattoos?"

I paused, and then slowly shook my head. "We can't."

"So…what does that mean?"

I cleared my throat and licked a little smoothie from my bottom lip. "I'm no longer part of the team. Coach kicked me off."

Her face melted into a look of disgraced horror. "You _what_?" You've got to be kidding me, Eric! You know how this will make us look at school? People will begin to get suspicious and I'm not going to…"

I entered a daydream as Pam rambled on, building a barrier between me and her words of complaint. At that point something behind her bright blonde hair caught my eye; golden waves belonging to the customer in the booth three seats in front of us.

"…and you know what else? My parents are gonna be so upset that-"

"Yeah so, uh Pam, I gotta go to the bathroom," I said, cutting her off mid-sentence and leaving a look of shock with her; I exited the sticky plastic of our booth and headed towards the men's restroom.

As I passed the booth three seats in front of us, I turned and caught sight of the owner of the golden hair. She held a dying cigarette between her fingers, letting the curling smoke embrace the air. Of course it was her, as she seemed to follow me everywhere now. Before I could approach her, she pressed her fore-finger against her pale pink lips and winked.

I took that as a signal to ignore her, and so I obliged. As I walked through the entrance of the bathroom, I heard her chuckle and mutter under her breath. "Ignorant people."

* * *

_Who would have guessed her One Deadly Secret had anything to do with Seven Deadly Sins?_

* * *

**AN: It's safe to say that since this chapter has been uploaded, I've managed to get it finished so that I don't have an extra chapter to write and post tomorrow. I'm super tired now, but rest assured the next two chapters will be posted tomorrow as planned. **

_**Fenrir Vanagandr ~**_


	12. Miserable Inadequacy and Jaded Fatigue

**AN: Why hello everyone. Another day, another chapter. I must admit this one was quite fun to write, as it's just a bit of light hearted fun most of the way through this chapter apart from the last couple of paragraphs. This is a filler chapter, so there are some hidden gems to be found. If you've been paying attention throughout the previous chapters you should catch on to what they are.**

**I know I put lyrics before every chapter and there is a reason why they're there and no it's not to add to the word count. I put these lyrics up here either because I feel that they tie in and fit with the general mood of that particular chapter and also because that was the song I was listening to which got me inspired to write the chapter. Like I said, everything has it's reasons for being here. Now on to the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters or The Southern Vampire Mysteries series, any and all rights belong to the wonderful Charlene Harris.**

* * *

_Ooh, crazy's what they think about me  
Ain't gonna stop cause they tell me so  
Cause 99 miles per hour baby,  
Is how fast that I like to go._

_Can't keep up with my_

_rhythm__  
Though they keep trying.  
Too quick for the lines they throw.  
I __walk__ to the sound of my own drum,  
It goes, they go, we go, hey yeah yeah yeah_

_Oh, here we go_  
_Feel it in my soul_  
_Really need it, need it, so go_  
_Gotta feel it, body takes control_  
_Really need it, need it_

_I wake up to the city of angels_  
_To see my name headlining the coast_  
_They say I'm a walking dreamer, baby_  
_If I stop they would make the show_

_Can't keep up with my rhythm_  
_Though they keep trying._  
_Too quick for the lines they throw._  
_I walk to the sound of my own drum,_  
_It goes, they go, we go, hey yeah yeah yeah_

"_The Walker" – Fitz and The Tantrums_

* * *

**\- Eric's POV -**

"Can you hand me the ice?"

"Get it yourself."

I sighed and hopped off the kitchen counter as I held my hand against my damaged jaw. Sure, it sounds cool and tough and all, but-

"I can't believe she backhanded you," Sookie laughed, doing nothing but sitting on top of the unreliable table top that looked as weary and old as ever. "Furthermore, I can't believe you're still can't believe you're still whining about it."

I retrieved the ice pack and pressed it against the right side of my face in an attempt to numb the sharp stinging left over from Pam's mega-slap. After I finished in the bathroom at the Smoothie Bar, she went berserk over the fact that I was a 'changed man,' and decided to express her anger onto my cheek with the back of her hand.

"To be fair, she had a ring on. I bet you can still see the imprint…" I muttered. "And you're not being a good friend by teasing me about this. What if you got slapped?"

Sookie raised her eyebrows. "One: we're not friends; never ever say that to me again, it's quite insulting."

"Hey-"

"And two; I'd slap the bitch back." She replied with a satisfied smirk, folding her arms comfortably across her chest. I scowled at her irritating resolution, but eventually chuckled at the realisation of how pathetic my position was at the moment.

We sat in a strange (not awkward, yet not pleasant) silence until; I heard the arrival of my mom with the slam of a car door. The front door opened with a creak and padded footsteps were sounding as she walked down the hallway and into the kitchen.

"Hey you two," she sighed, setting down her purse and car keys. Her face was weary, purple bags under her eyes, a droop in her eyelids, and more noticeable wrinkles across her forehead. She leaned against the refrigerator's side in an effort to prop herself up from the fainting exhaustion, "I'm gonna hit the sack early tonight, if that's all right."

I eyed my mother in a worried fashion, "Mom, what's wrong?"

She forced a smile on her thin stretched lips, but it didn't reach all the way up to her fazed eyes. "I'm really tuckered out from work today, Eric. I just need a little break, please."

With that, she turned and made her way to bed. Neither Sookie nor I tore our eyes from her trail until we heard the soft click of the bedroom door close and a stony pause afterwards.

Sookie had taken a sudden interest at my mother's fired performance, as a look of concern lingered in her eyes before mumbling. "I'm gonna go check on her. Stay here."

I watched her hop off the counter and I thought briefly, _should I be worried?_

* * *

_Who would have ever guessed her One Deadly Secret had anything to do with Seven Deadly Sins?_

* * *

**Other songs for this chapter (the last half): **_"Dorian" – Agnes Obel_

**AN: I do love playful and sarcastic Eric and Sookie. Slowly but surely she's changing him, even if he doesn't quite know it yet. Any guesses as to what the hidden gems were? **

**Until the next chapter. **

_**Fenrir Vanagandr ~ **_


	13. Holy Water and Quiet Despair

**AN: This chapter is up a little later than usual, but reality interrupted before I had the chance to post it at my usual time otherwise you would have gotten this chapter hours ago, so I apologise for that. Hopefully that won't happen again, but I can't guarantee that. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters or The Southern Vampire Mysteries series, any and all rights belong to the wonderful Charlene Harris.**

* * *

_Cheated and lied, broken so bad  
You made a vow, never get mad  
You __play the game__, though it's unfair  
They're all the same, who can __compare__?  
First you lose trust, then you get worried_

_Night after night, bar after club_  
_Dropping like flies, who woke you up_  
_On the front lawn, sprinklers turned on_  
_It's not your house, where'd you go wrong?_  
_First you get hurt, then you feel sorry_

_Flying like a cannonball, falling to the earth_  
_Heavy as a feather when, you hit the dirt_  
_How am I the lucky one?, I do not deserve_  
_To wait around forever when, you were there first_  
_First you get hurt, then you feel sorry_

_There comes a time, in a short life_  
_Turn it around, get a rewrite_  
_Call it a dark, night of the soul_  
_Ticking of_

_clocks__, gravity's __pull__  
First you get __close__, then you get worried_

_Flying like a cannonball, falling to the earth_  
_Heavy as a feather when, you hit the dirt_  
_How am I the lucky one?, I do not deserve_  
_To wait around forever when, you were there first_  
_First you get hurt, then you feel sorry_

"_First" – Cold War Kids_

* * *

After Sookie escaped into my mother's room, I waited for a while; maybe thirty to forty minutes. I sat in the kitchen, sipping water out of the tap and letting my hand feel the cool condensation form tiny beads of sweat outside the of the glass. Honestly, I didn't know what to think of the whole mess; it was as id Sookie cared more about my mother than I did…

And that scared me.

I rinsed the cup and tread up to my bedroom, where I lay in an uncomfortable stillness that slowly but surely began to suffocate the consciousness out of me. My eye drooped and I started dreaming – until Sookie burst through my door in a composed, yet hushed manner.

"Eric!" she hissed, shaking my shoulder.

"What?" I demanded, sitting up to face her. She had a look of panic playing on her face, but it vanished back into an expression of irritation.

Tell me your mother's normal day. Step by step, every detail – start with the morning." Sookie ordered, her voice still on undertone.

Slowly, a feeling of fear began to build up in my gut. Why was Sookie – Sookie, of all people – worried? Why did she need to know my mom's schedule? "Um…" I stuttered.

"Eric! Tell me!"

I jumped from my bed and started pacing the room, biting my lop to concentrate. "She wakes up…showers, I think…she's usually making my breakfast by the time I'm awake. Then she leaves for work before I go to school," I shook my head. "I don't know anymore."

Sookie's face was unreadable, as if she were having an inner battle between contemplation or running out the door. Her eyebrows were pulled together in deep thought. "Does she go to church? Or pray with a rosary or something?"

I looked back at her big grey eyes and stared in a great state of perplexity. "She prays before every meal." My brain racked, back and forth, looking and searching, searching and looking for an answer.

This didn't seem to be enough for Sookie. She pushed off of my bed and walked down the stairs, so dilatory that each step creaked and shifted under her small stature. I knew she was still thinking, but I had no idea what was going on – as if that was something new.

I decided upon going after her, but in secret. I spied her from the top of the steps as she searched in different parts of the house, her mind obviously still at work. She stopped at the entrance to the kitchen and stared up at the crucifix for several long moments, before turning to find another cross hanging above the front door, and another one in the hallway.

"Eric, I know you're up there," she said calmly, not turning around to face me. "So come down here and help me."

Recovering from a small burst of shock, I obeyed and followed the stairs to meet up behind her, in a sad and pathetic way; I resembled that of a puppy in need of attention from its owner.

"What do you need?"

She pointed to the crucifix she was standing under. "Take that down."

Her demand was an easy task, but I was still unsure about it. "Why?" I protested weakly. "It's a symbol of Jesus Christ; it keeps us safe."

"Safe?" she scoffed under her breath. "Okay, well, I don't care. Take it down."

Unable to continue arguing, and paranoid of the lengths Sookie might undergo go get revenge if I didn't do what she asked, I reluctantly complied. It wasn't high on the wall, and I silently wondered why she didn't do it herself.

My hand grasped the wooden cross, and I stared at the beauty of it; each engraved detail of the starved ribs of Jesus, the blood on his hands, feet and side. My gaze travelled to the tail end of the cross, where my mother's name was carved – this was the crucifix my father had gotten for my mother when I was born.

"Do we have to put it away?" I whispered as I absorbed the context of the holy object.

I heard a blunt 'Yes,' from the other side of the hallway, and soon realised that Sookie was leaned up against the far wall away from me. She tried to look casual, but her whole posture was uncomfortable.

"You okay?" I asked, momentarily forgetting the cross in my hand. Her disturbed expression quickly melted away, to pin me with a glare.

"Just keep going – get all the rest," she sighed in annoyance, folding her arms resolutely across her chest.

"Wha- all of them?" I asked, bewildered.

She nodded, as if the answer were obvious and lying right before my very eyes. "Okay, okay," I muttered. "It's not like I can read your mind woman."

I didn't question her any further, and was a little intimidated by her staring at me the whole time. One by one, I gathered all of the crucifixes from the house, which happened to be a great amount – my arms were full of the wooden items – and eventually, a few tumbled from my grasp.

"Could you pick that up?" I asked Sookie as I helplessly carried the rest of the stash up the stairs. To my surprise, she pushed straight passed me and refused to retrieve the cross from the ground. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing."

"Then pick it up; my hands are completely full right now."

"No," she stated harshly. "Do it yourself, Eric."

Leaving the sting of the uneasy words, she walked up the remaining stairs and left me in the dust to do it all myself.

* * *

_Who would have ever guessed that her One Deadly Secret had anything to do with Seven Deadly Sins?_

* * *

**AN: The next chapter will be the long awaited Sookie's POV. It's time to shed some light on what is going on inside that pretty little head of hers, along with some insight into her mysterious past. **


	14. Eyes and Fire

**AN: Good morning, good evening and good afternoon to you all from wherever you are reading this story from. At long last it is Sookie's POV again for this one chapter. I hope you're excited, I know I am. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters or The Southern Vampire Mysteries series, any and all rights belong to the wonderful Charlene Harris.**

* * *

_Pound me the witch drums  
The witch drums  
Pound me the witch drums_

_Pound me the witch drums_  
_The witch drums_  
_Better pray for hell, not hallelujah_

_She had those crow black eyes_  
_Starless, but she fucks_  
_Like a comet_  
_Laid as still as a Bible_  
_And it felt like Revelations when I looked inside_

_Keep your halos tight,_  
_I'm your God or your guardian_  
_Keep your halo tight_  
_One hand on the trigger, the other hand in mine_

_Keep your halos tight,_  
_I'm your God or your guardian_  
_Keep your halo tight_  
_One hand on the trigger, the other hand in mine_

_Because now_  
_Cupid carries a gun_  
_Now, now_  
_Cupid, Cupid carries a gun_

"_Cupid Carries A Gun" – Marilyn Manson_

* * *

**\- Sookie's POV -**

Silently, I closed the door to the guest bedroom that I occupied, and crossed the creaky hardwood floor to sit on the edge of the bed. I left the lights off, so the only light emitting in the room was the full moon's glow allowed from the thin curtains and the hallway light escaping through the bottom of the door. The tree branches outside swayed in the harsh-paced wind, waving at me in gruesome salutations.

I waited for it to begin, each second ticking by one after another, slow and assured to building my fear. My hands began to shake as I wiped the sweat from my palms and drew in long breaths, each one trembling more than the last.

"Little girl," a voice purred from behind me. I yelped at the clear sounding tone. It wasn't just any kind of voice – this particular one carried images of the most grotesque and ugly scenes into your mind, carving in shadows of strange horror. This voice was as empty as a vacant cellar yet as full as a puddle of blood. It was no shapely or proportional form, and left me feeling as cold and lonely as one does in the depths of depression.

"Y-yes?" I replied.

I heard slow and steady footsteps of the character walks around to face me, bending down to see me eye-to-eye; but I knew better. I clamped my eyelids shut, this action graced me with a hollow chuckle in return.

"I see you haven't forgotten much, have you?" the male said, amused at my behaviour. I could smell the burnt scent of a freshly born fire that surrounded him like a haunting aura.

When I didn't respond, he leaned forward and whispered in my ear. "Open up, girl. Open your eyes and look into mine; tell me exactly what you see…" He breathed. "Open your eyes…"

I wanted to shy away from Him, but He had a tight grasp on my knee and I was forced to remain in my current position. I didn't want to open my eyes…I knew what would happen if I did. Yet there was a part of me – no doubt a result from the frame of His voice – that felt so desperate to do what He told me to.

I clenched my teeth and stood my ground, struggling and succeeding. "You told me no one would get hurt," I spat angrily. "You promised me that if I did this, no one would wind up…no one would end up…"

"dead…?" He finished for me; I could nearly _feel_ His mad grin. "No one _is _dead, you foolish girl."

"Not yet," I muttered. "But the woman is almost there, and your promise is about to be broken."

"Ha!" He sneered. "Foolish little girl, when will you learn? Don't you know that promises were made for the sole purpose of being broken beyond amends? Or-" there was an uncanny pause, "-have you forgotten that too?"

"Stop," I growled, squeezing my eyelids together tighter.

"Back nearly three decades ago, when you drafted that one promise-"

"-to the poor girl; your poor little friend who trusted you in every way imaginable-"

I stood up, wrenching myself from His hold on me, my eyes still shielded from His presence. "Be quiet, you awful, filthy, disgusting beast!" I screamed. "I cannot believe-"

"Sookie, what's going on?" Eric's muffled voice asked from the other side of the door cutting me off.

And I did it; my eyes sprang open, looking right into the pair in front of me.

I unwillingly stared into the revolting eyes before me; bloodshot orbs with a hollowed out pupil surrounded by a ring of orange iris; resembling a lit fire, breathing from my intense burning fear. All the joy, all my happy memories had vanished and my soul left alone and empty with no purpose. The double rings of fire forced me to see draconian punishment, given to people…innocent people. Evil spread through my veins and I felt my age being lost within myself. Morals were merely a speck of importance in the dust and were replaced by never-ending sinister, brutal and even masochistic thoughts.

And I was alone in the dark room, with only the soft knocking of the innocent boy, sounding in my ears.

* * *

_Who would have ever guessed her One Deadly Secret had anything to do with Seven Deadly Sins_

* * *

**AN: There we have it. Short yes, but it did the job it needed to do. I thought the intro song was quite fitting for Sookie's POV and this chapter, and I am quite pleased with how it has turned out. I hope I haven't let you down with my portrayal of Sookie's character in this chapter, and maybe now you will see that she is not as powerful and confident as she seems. Deep down underneath that calm and uncaring persona, she is just a scared and lonely little girl.**

**The next chapter should be up soon, once I've finished editing. **

_**Fenrir Vanagandr ~ **_


	15. Tears and a Tale

**AN: This chapter continues on from where we left off on the chapter prior. It's the longest chapter I have written to date, to make up for the fact that I won't be posting for the next two days. The reason why will be in the author's note at the end. I thought this song to be quite fitting for this chapter; not so much at the beginning as it is towards the last half of the chapter. Hopefully you'll see why when you get there. It's a bittersweet song for a bittersweet chapter. I chose it mainly for the melody and the chorus. I would highly recommend that you listen to it when you read this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters or The Southern Vampire Mysteries series, any and all rights belong to the wonderful Charlene Harris.**

* * *

_Woke up in London yesterday  
Found myself in the city near Piccadilly  
Don't really know how I got here  
I got some pictures on my phone_

_New names and_

_numbers that I don't know  
Address to places like Abbey Road  
Day turns to night, night turns to whatever we want  
We're young enough to say_

_Oh this has gotta be the good life_  
_This has gotta be the good life_  
_This could really be a good life, good life_

_Say oh, got this feeling that you can't fight_  
_Like this city is on fire tonight_  
_This could really be a good life_  
_A good, good life_

"_Good Life" – One Republic_

* * *

**\- Eric's POV -**

"Sookie, what's going on?" I asked, rapping lightly on the door.

As soon as I had heard her shout, I came racing to see what was wrong. She sounded angry, but I couldn't think of what would make her that mad…I'd never even heard her yell before.

No…no, I must have imagined it all in my head. I was just thinking I had heard something wrong –false alarm.

But then…where did that leave me? If I had come running to try to save her…to protect her from danger…even when it wasn't there…what did that say about me? I had envisaged a scenario that didn't even happen. Could it be…

No! The idea was unfathomable!

Suddenly, the door before me flew open, revealing Sookie; face ashen and stance tensed. Her eyes were quivering shade of obsidian.

"Why are you blushing?" she asked crudely.

"W-what?" I stammered, ducking my head to the hide my flushed face.

"Never mind that," she said, waving the comment away impatiently. "Have you put the crosses away yet?"

Instead of answering, I studied her; she had a forced posture, as if trying to stay collected and calm but something was…off. She usually had a carefree hold on most situations. "You okay?"

She folded her arms across her chest and rolled her eyes in irritation. "Quit playing around and hurry up."

I nodded my head and made my way to my bedroom where I had set the stash of crosses. Pulling out a cardboard box from my closet, I carefully placed each crucifix lightly at the bottom of the box and stacked them on top of each other. Fumbling for a sharpie on my desk, I uncapped it and wrote on the top box flap, labelling it 'Crucifixes: Fragile.'

Sighing, I sat down on the edge of my bed. I had a headache brewing about, and the fumes from the marker's odour were not pleasant.

Looking up, I saw Sookie leaning against the railing of the unreliable staircase, though with her small weight, it wouldn't damage anything. She had her arms still crossed and was staring at the ceiling with a solemn expression taped to her face, as if pondering gloomy thoughts. Instantly, I thought of my mother and how every so often, she would get upset by the smallest things. Anytime I would ask her about it, she would reply with a simple "lady problems," as if that explained everything. Of course, I never knew exactly what that meant, but I thought better than to question it.

Perhaps…

"Hey Sookie?" I asked. She snapped out of her thoughts and looked in my direction stunned. "Come here."

Suprisingly, she obeyed and stepped up the hallway and stopped at the doorway, leaning against the post. "Yeah?"

"Why are you so down? I mean, I've never seen you look so gloomy before, and it seemed look you were thinking pretty hard over there. Is there something wrong?"

She shook her head and closed her eyes. "Nothing you need to worry about"

"Oh, I get it," I said in understanding.

"Wait…huh?" she asked sceptically. Her eyes narrowed at me in an unnerving way.

"I understand what's going on."

"You do…?"

"Of course. Lady problems."

Instantly, her expression melted from its melancholy fashion and gave birth to a disgusted and annoyed manner. "That is _not _what's wrong, moron! Besides, you can't just tell a woman when she's having issues! God, you're a real creep, you know?"

"Oh," I responded oh-so intelligently.

I was afraid of an awkward moment between us, but to my utter shock. Sookie began chuckling. "Wow. Just…wow," she laughed. "I can't believe what an idiot you are."

Normally I would have been offended by a judgement of my stupidity, but apparently the idea of my idiocy made Sookie giddy, and if that's what kept that sad and lonely expression off her face, so be it. Through it all, I even noticed that her eyes returned to the same pale grey as it always was.

Another thing I caught on about her eyes was that the pupils size permanently remained monotonous, never changing from too big or too small. The dilation and contraction of someone's pupil proportion gave away their emotions and whether or not they were lying. Yet with Sookie…nothing.

I sighed inwardly. Just another mystery.

"You know what I wanna do?" Sookie asked, transporting me from the muddied thoughts in my head to reality.

"What's that?"

"I want to go see your father's gravesite," she said quietly. Her gaze was averted away from me, and I had the sense that she was giving me room to cry or be sad and whatnot.

But not tonight.

"Um, sure. If you really want to, but you do know it's Thursday night; we have school in the morning." She didn't seem to care, and instead took my wrist and lead me out of the house. I winced as she applied pressure on the crosses at the base of my left hand, but shoved the pain aside.

Outside was dark and deserted; being nearly midnight, everyone was probably asleep or at least on the verge of it. In fact, I almost wished I was in bed, dreaming about any reality different than this one I was stuck in.

"Do you know where to go?" I asked as our footsteps sounded against the pavement of the sidewalk. She was still leading the way, though she didn't seem to be confused on the location.

"I know where the graveyard is, I just don't know which one your father's is."

And so we walked, in no rush, but knowing where we wanted to go, I stepped behind her, in her shadow cast from the full moon. I couldn't tell if I was ready to see him again…last time had been two years ago, the week after he passed, when I would sneak out to see him every night.

We reached the creaking gates of the graveyard, the doors open wide, welcoming us inside the home of the dead. I stepped in front, leading this time and Sookie followed until we found the smooth, round stone sticking up from the ground.

Sookie knelt in front of the surface, brushing her fingers over the carved words and whispering quietly."Nikoli Northman, 1963 to 2011."

I bit the inside of my lip, dully looking at the headstone. It was the only thing I had left of him.

"That's all it says?" Sookie asked, a small flicker of surprise in her words.

I nodded, afraid to talk but risking it anyway. "My mother didn't know what else to put…what with him being the person he was and all. She spent three days trying to figure out, and eventually just decided to leave it as it was, very simple."

I shoved my hands in my pockets and ignored the goosebumps rising on my skin; on the rush out, I had forgotten a jacket to put on over the coldness of the night. Sookie, didn't appear to be uncomfortable in the harsh temperature, so I thought it best not to complain.

"Was he really that bad?"

I squeezed my eyes closed and clenched my hands into fists. Go away, go away, go away, go away. I wanted the memories to leave, before I started tearing up in front of a girl.

"When my father got drunk, and I mean excessively drunk, he would get really…abusive at times. Do irrational things." I traced a scar on my shoulder, remembering how he had thrown a glass bottle at me and it had broken on contact.

Sookie was quite for a while. "You don't seem to have a lot of hate towards him," she finally said.

"No…I don't."

"Why is that? This man broke your family, smashed it into pieces. He drank, gambled, and hurt you. Yet you still don't have any negative thought of him?"

I remembered when I had asked myself that very question two years ago…why didn't I hate him? The only explanation I came to was;

"I don't know. I think it's because, I saw him in a different way that lot of people would have, and even my mother did the same as me. She still loves him, even to this day. Why? Probably because we were so desperate to fight for our family that we only managed to see the good qualities of him, and tried to pretend he never hurt us, that he never did anything wrong."

Sookie's hair flew in the delicate wind, and I thought back to the time we spent together at the abandoned amusement park when her hair had done the exact same dance. Funny how I barely knew this girl, and insisted upon telling myself that I could trust her.

"So tell me…" she said softly. "What was it like, handling his death?"

I grew numb when the words reached my ears. Such a blunt question, it struck me hard. "Well..." I swallowed hard. "I can't recall what I felt when I first found out what exactly had happened – it was a blur, that whole day was an absolute mess.

"But for the most part…it was hell," I said, shaking all over. My hands were still formed into fists, and it took every fiber of my being keep from letting a tear escape. "The first week, I remember how I would lay on the couch, torturing myself as I listened to my mother sob in her bedroom when she thought I couldn't hear her. Then at night I would sneak away and come sit here, talking to my dad, hoping that maybe someday he'd talk back."

"I'd sometimes even fall asleep, right in this very spot. The craziest part was, I never cried. It was strange, being so sad and broken, like someone had cut a piece out of me and I never once shed a tear. Perhaps I felt that my mother had cried enough for the both of us, or maybe I was just in a state of shock, who knows."

"People regarded us with indecisive glances, as if not sure whether to feel sorry for us or not – as I said before, my father was a different person in other people's eyes."

I hadn't realised I had sat down on the cold dirt beside Sookie, as she stared at me with no emotion on her face. I didn't want her to feel sad for me; I didn't know _what _I wanted her to feel.

Drawing in a deep breath, I eased my muscles and began to stand up. "I think we should get home," I said. For the overall result, I was a bit pleased that I hadn't cracked down at all tonight.

Sookie grabbed my wrist. "Wait," she whispered, her expression now slightly sad. "It's not to late to cry."

I stared into her eyes, then down her arm, and then where we were connected by her hand and my wrist. She was right, it wasn't too late to cry…but I was too proud to cry in front of a woman. I shook my head slowly, denying her.

But she wouldn't have it, and instead yanked on my arm so that I ended up falling next to her. "I mean it – it's never too late. Swallow your pride and let it out for once."

And so I thought back, on how my mother had wept in private, how my father wasn't allowed a proper funeral, how I had been such a confused child, how people would pat my head and give me a sympathetic smile, how I had acted like I wasn't fazed by it all, how everything was spinning…

And I broke down.

Sookie took me in and cradled me against her he chest as I cried two years' worth of tears onto her shirt, forgetting that it was a Thursday night, forgetting about school, forgetting that we were in a graveyard. She smoothed my hair away from my face, almost reassuring me – it was unlike the Sookie I knew, but I wasn't thinking about that at the moment.

And that was the night I changed. For better or for worse, I wasn't sure.

* * *

_Who would have ever guessed her One Deadly Secret had anything to do with Seven Deadly Sins._

* * *

**AN: Poor Eric. At last we see another side to Sookie, a much softer, deeper, caring side and Erics charade comes to an end as well. He's not as put together as he would like everybody to believe. **

**Anyway like I said, this chapter is longer than the rest due to the fact that I will not be posting for the next two days. My friend is home from university for the weekend and I would really love to spend that time catching up with her, especially when she's leaving Sunday evening to head back until the summer. So I hope you can understand why I won't be updating until then. Also I have a lot of coursework I need to catch up on that I haven't done over the course of this week, in favour if you haven't already guessed by now, Fanfiction! So I kind of need to get all that done by the time we return on Monday. **

_**Fenrir Vanagandr ~**_


	16. Infatuations and a Promise

**AN: Hello to those of you that are still reading this story and hopefully have not abandoned me by the lack of updates, however due to the fact that I am no longer on break anymore chapter updates will go from two a day to one a week. I understand that may be annoying to some; however college is my main priority. Updates will either be on a Wednesday or Thursday. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters or The Southern Vampire Mysteries series, any and all rights belong to the wonderful Charlene Harris.**

* * *

_Of course I'll wait while you're hiding _

_Of course I'll wait while you're hiding_

_But don't shy from the light_

_It'll never harm you_

_Don't shy from the light_

_It'll never harm you_

_Of course I'll stay while you're denying _

_Of course I'll stay while you wander blindly_

_But don't shy from the light_

_It'll never harm you_

_Don't shy from the light_

_It'll never harm you_

_But don't shy from the light_

_It'll never harm you_

_Don't shy from the light_

_It'll never harm you_

_"Don't Shy From The Light" - Neulore_

* * *

**\- Eric's POV -**

The ground was damp underneath me, sinking slightly as I adjusted my just-awakened body. Rain was only slightly pouring now, but judging by the mud puddles everywhere, it had been harsher not long prior to now. Groaning, I stretched out and looked at my surroundings as I tried to recall what had happened.

Oh.

I had cried, much unlike I was used to. Most of the night I wept, and I must have fallen asleep in Sookie's hold.

Sookie…

I searched around, struggling to get my mind back into focus. She was nowhere to be seen, nowhere in the graveyard or the street adjacent to it. For a strange reason, I didn't find this surprising.

Sighing, I gathered myself, not bothering to worry about the dirt marks all over my clothes, and headed home. Home, where my mother was; Home, where it would seem cold and empty; Home, where I didn't want to go.

But I did anyway, deciding that checking on my mother was the first priority out of many. I had an odd urge to run from this place and find refuge somewhere else where I could be alone.

Casting the thought away, I opened the front door to the house and stepped inside. It was quiet, usually my mother was cooking or cleaning – the stereotypical mother.

"Mom?" I called out, I didn't expect a response so I pushed through her bedroom door and peered at her condition. She looked as if she were sleeping, though in an unnatural pose, and her breathing was as slow as her completion was pale.

Was that really bad? Or was it a good sign?

Aggravated at the things I didn't know, I hastily called a good family friend. He was one of the few who still accepted us and welcomed us with open arms.

Father Gregory.

"Hello, father?" I asked after the voice at the end of the line answered the ringing. "This is Eric Northman."

"Yes," he replied cheerfully. "What is it that you need, my boy?"

" I was wondering if you're not to bust at the moment – if you could come check on my mother? She…she doesn't look so well but I don't want to take her to the hospital until I know for certain it's something awful."

There was a slight pause at the end of the line before Father Gregory spoke again. "Sorry Eric, I was checking my schedule for today. It seems I have to help decorate the church for Christmas you know it's coming soon!" he said with a good-natured chuckle. "But after that, I will definitely be there, all right?"

Christmas…I glanced at the calendar in the kitchen on the fridge. December 2nd.

Crap! How had I forgotten about _Christmas_?

"Eric? Everything okay?" Father's voice pressed when I didn't reply.

"Yes! Yes, everything's fine. Thank you so much Father," I quickly responded. We exchanged good byes and hung up.

Leaning against the counter, I exhaled vociferously. There was a lot going on, and with Christmas around the corner, how would we be able to thing past everything? There was decorations, baking, buying gifts, donating to charity…good lord.

"Why does a priest have a phone?"

I spun around, half a heart attack weighing in my chest, finding that Sookie had snuck up on me. It was odd that I hadn't heard the front door open and close, but I suppose I had just been so out of it I was absolutely oblivious.

"It's Christmas time. I'm guessing he's in the parish office or something – it's not technically _his _phone," I replied. She walked over, the clicking of her boots sounding on the kitchen's tile floor, and hopped on the counter by the sink.

Her lips tugged into a smirk – it was the old Sookie again.

"Besides," I continued. "He's coming over to check on Mom later today, to make sure she's not in a life-threatening condition. How was she last time you checked up on her?"

Sookie's expression grew disgruntled and uncomfortable, making me uneasy. "She's breathing, don't worry. All I know is that she's unconscious and…"

"And what?" I asked impatiently. "Tell me."

She shook her head at my demanding one. "She's just mumbling a lot. You know, talking out loud, that sort of stuff. It's really nothing to worry about."

"Oh."

I said that, though I wasn't sure Sookie was reassuring me enough to let my anxiety decrease. My mother was sick and I was completely and utterly helpless…again.

From the corner of my eye, I saw a dark cloud cover the tip of the sky outside the window. The tips of the neighbour's house decorated with smatters of rain water, slowly at first, and then harder and harder as the rain fell thicker and faster.

"You know what we should do?"

"Hm?" Last time she had asked me an inviting question like that, I spent the night in a grave with tears drying from my cheeks. I shuddered at how wimpy I felt; I was _Eric Northman_. I was enough of a man to at least act though.

"Let's go to the park," she said casually, as if it wasn't nearly storming at the moment.

"The….park?" I asked, making sure I heard her correctly. "You mean, like were children play, and dogs…you know?"

A chuckle was released from her dark lips at my words. "If you want to look at it, then yes. Grab your jacket, let's go."

"You do know it's storming, right? And my mother's not exactly in perfect condition." Even so, I left the kitchen, retrieving my blue and grey sweatshirt from the living room after moving around clutter. Wow, I really do need Mom to clean up after me.

I pulled up my hood as we left the house. Sookie flanking my right side while we walked down the wet sidewalk. A groan of thunder echoed a small flash of cruel lightening sprawling across the darkened skyline. Rain wasn't falling in drops anymore, it came in bucketful's; pouring.

The walk to the park was silent, but not in an awkward sense. More like Sookie and I were equally lost in thoughts so deep that both of us were ignorant to the present moments/

"Let's stop here." Sookie said suddenly, nearly yelling over the clap of thunder.

She shielded her eyes from cascading showers, and I noticed she hadn't grabbed a jacket or coat. Peeling off my sweatshirt, I handed it over to her and motioned for her to put it on. She shook her head and talked between a moan of thunder.

"Do I look like a damn charity case to you, Eric?" she said indignantly, raising her nose up at me and crossing her arms.

"No, you look like a woman and believe it or not, I'm a man so take it," I retorted as I shook the dripping piece of clothing at her. As I did so, we both looked at the now-useless item and began laughing over its pity. It hung in a bundle of wetness, ineffective of its main purpose.

We sat down on the edge of the sidewalk across from the actual premises of the park, staring at the empty playground and abandoned benches. The only thing separating Sookie and I was the soggy lump of the jacket, now forgotten about.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked, wondering why she was just staring across the street, I realised she was studying two teenage boys were hiding behind a tree, holding hands. They seemed to be trying to stay out of sight, though I had to squint my eyes through the downpour to make out their figures.

"How happy they look…" she answered, deep in thought, it was true, the boys looked thrilled, as if they weren't about to waste a precious moment together. "It's ironic really, how this generation's biggest rebellion is love."

I switched my gaze from Sookie to the couple across the street. I had been taught that it was an unfortunate thing, to be gay, to love someone with the same physical structure as you. But now, as I think about it and as Sookie slowly opens my eyes to the world around me, I realise that _we _are the unfortunate ones.

We take our love for granted because if we walk down the street holding hands with opposite sex, no one would even give it a second thought, but same sex couples don't even get the chance to do that. They have to hide away, obscure themselves to everyone around them in the hopes that their love will survive – that's why those boys looked so elated and overjoyed to be together.

"But I guess you wouldn't understand," she mumbles. I was taken aback at her break in my thoughts.

"What do you mean?"

She shook her head. "You were raised to believe that love is only between two people; a man and a woman. I'm saying love isn't between a male and female, but between human and human. Shit, I don't even care if you love your pet, you could marry cats and a goldfish, for all that I care. I'm just sick of seeing people mistreat other people just for having different feelings than 'normal' people would. If you don't like the idea of gay love, you know what? Don't get involved in a gay relationship. If you don't like gay marriage? Don't get fucking married to one. It's so simple yet you people make it so damn complicated."

I stared surprised at how passionate she was about it. Perhaps she even homosexual herself; though the idea stung a little, I tried not to care. If she was happy…she was happy, simple as that.

Sookie semi-smiled, and I could tell that she was glad that I was open minded about it. "And you know…" she said softly. To the naked eye, those two boys over there are perfectly and absolutely in love like any person could be. The only problem is that most people's eyes aren't bare; they're covered with a thick sheet of hate and fear."

Her words allowed me to re-evaluate my own life. Did I live in hatred? Fear? The only thing I feared for sure was probably the one thing that was actually keeping my head on straight – Sookie. I knew hardly anything of her, and if I tried too hard to figure her out, I would end up creating more tangles in her mystery.

I made a promise to myself, right then and there.

No matter what happened, no matter if it nearly killed me, I would untangle all the knots in the vagueness of Sookie.

* * *

_Who would have guessed her One Deadly Secret had anything to do with Seven Deadly Sins?_

* * *

**AN: I will be posting here tomorrow, however it will not be a chapter rather answering reviews and a bit of Q and A, so if you have any questions for me regarding to His Seven Deadly Sins, specific chapters, any questions about the characters or queries you may have or if I have anything new in the works then now's the time to ask. I have tried answering some of your reviews in the authors notes at the beginning of each chapter, however I can only answer so many before I end up with a ridiculously long authors note and a small chapter, that's why I decided that this would be the best possible situation in order to achieve the desired outcome.**

**Until tomorrow.**

_**Fenrir Vanagandr ~**_


	17. Cigarettes and Anopsia

**AN: Yes this was meant to be a Q &amp; A, but then I decided why not write a chapter instead. This is just a filler chapter, but if you have read my previous authors notes you should know what filler chapters mean by now and what they contain hidden within them. The Q &amp; A will be held off until tomorrow when I have the chance to go back through the reviews and answer each one accordingly before I post. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Southern Vampire Mysteries. Any and all rights belong to Ms Charlaine Harris.**

* * *

_Whispering__, whispering, whispering, whispering  
As I pass myself down to my __knees__.  
Whispering, whispering, whispering, whispering  
As I fall through the willow trees, and I said._

_Who will care for the falling?_  
_Who will care for the falling..._

_leaves?_

_Whispering, whispering, whispering, whispering_  
_As I fall through the willow trees, and I said._

_Who will care for the falling?_  
_Who will care for the falling?_

_Autumn shades, calm my_

_shaking hands__,  
Tender, cool breeze, keeps me where I am.  
Suddenly here, when I want to scream,  
Autumn __calms__ me down, keeps me in my dreams._

_Then I went whispering, whispering, whispering, whispering_  
_As I pass myself down to my knees._  
_Whispering, whispering, those dew drops are glistening,_  
_As I fall through the willow trees, and I said._

_Who will care for the falling?_  
_Who would care for the falling?_

"_Whispering" – Alex Clare_

* * *

**\- Eric's POV -**

The storm was letting up, slowly until all that was remaining was the faint scent of fallen rain and a still calm in the air. A slight breeze barely breathed within each comment, interrupting the quiet that we settled in.

I watched Sookie from the corner of my eye as she reached in her jeans pocket and retrieved a small labelled box and a blue lighter. Opening the flap, she pulled out a slender white cigarette and prepared it for its ignition.

Once the flame completed its job, Sookie caught me watching her and offered the box to me. "Want one?" she asked. In her own way, I guess it was considered politeness.

I shook my head, remembering how my father smoked constantly. In effect, his voice was always raspy and crisp, and his laughs were never full. Everything turned into a wholesome cough; not to mention the intoxicating smell he carried behind him.

"You sure?" Sookie asked. Smoke curled from her mouth as she spoke.

I thought about my mother, lying in bed from a strange and sudden illness. I thought of my father, and how there were so many oddities dealing with his death. I thought of Sookie, and how she never stopped throwing mysteries and questions my way. I thought of my religion, my school, the approaching holidays. I thought of how nothing made sense anymore and how my life was enclosing around me. I thought of how lonely I was, and all the stress being forced on my shoulders.

"You know what, I'll take one if you don't mind," I replied tightly.

Sookie held the box out as I took a cigarette, smirking and lighting the end of the slim cylinder. Imitating her previous actions, I put it between my lips and breathed in. The overwhelming sense of the first inhalation caused me to recoil from the cigarette and cough, sputtering from the impact on the nicotine. Just when I thought I wasn't going to be able to breathe in between my fit of coughs. I felt the urge to try again – so I did. It wasn't as bad as the first time, but I could still feel a headache blossoming.

"Like it?" she asked. I could tell she was teasing me, but I shrugged my shoulders as if I didn't care one way or another. The truth was, I felt kind of gross and lightheaded, but I didn't want to let her know that.

We sat there for a few minutes until the cigarettes became small enough to toss to the side. It didn't occur to me that we were littering across from a children's park.

Suddenly, we heard a soft pattering of feet walking towards us. Both of us turned our heads to see a man taking careful steps in our direction across the dampened sidewalk. I could make out a mess of white-tinted hair falling over a pale face; my first thought was an old man.

But as the figure drew nearer, I became shocked to realise the character was not old in the slightest – in fact, the boy looked my age.

"Shit," Sookie cursed, throwing aside her incomplete cigarette and standing up. "C'mon, Eric."

Confused, I grabbed my soggy sweatshirt and straightened up next to her. "Wait," I said, peering closer to the boy who now was only yards away from us.

He walked cautiously, as if each step was important and carefully calculated. To add to that, he appeared to lack a sense of balance as he wobbled slightly from side to side. With a look towards his clouded eyes, I realised he was blind.

"Come on, Eric. _Now,_" Sookie order harshly, tugging on my shirt sleeve.

"But he's blind!" I whispered urgently to her. She appeared to already know that fact, and chose to ignore it completely as she continued to pull me away from the sightless stranger.

A part of me wanted to help the kid, but another part warned me of what Sookie might do if I refused anything she wanted.

And she was full of many punishments.

With a final forceful jerk, Sookie was able to snap me out my disobedience and drew me into following right at her heels like a puppy. She walked furiously, checking every so often to look behind her. Though my legs were longer that hers, I still had to jog to keep up with her.

"Sookie…what exactly…is going on?" I asked as I tried to keep up with her.

The white-haired boy looked fine enough on his own, but I knew it wasn't right to leave him. It was somewhat odd that he was by himself in his physically incapable state with no vision, but he seemed to be getting along well.

"Listen," she hissed quietly, suddenly turning around and bumping into my chest. Her finger was raised and her expression was serious. "If you _ever_ run into that boy again, don't talk to him, you hear me?"

"But-"

"Do-you-hear-me?" With each word, she poked her finger to my chest.

I sighed. "Fine, whatever you want." Though I couldn't see what threat he could possibly pose on me or her for that matter. I agreed so she's let me free of her intense gaze.

When I thought back on it, Sookie had cut me off from most of the outside world. Whether intentional or not, she was the only one I ever really talked to or hung out with anymore. I silently wondered if she knew that or not, but I decided that it probably didn't matter one way or another to her.

"Sookie, where are your parents?" I asked quietly.

She stopped walking abruptly and turned to look at me. "What do you mean?"

"It's just that…the reason you were invited into our home was because your parents weren't home to take care of you. I was just wondering if you were keeping in touch, was all."

A faint breath of relief washed over her face. "Oh, I see," she replied. "Yes I have. My mother won't be home for a few weeks, and my father…well I'm never quite sure with him.

The bitter end of her sentence was just as before when she briefly spoke about her father. I didn't want to intrude on personal issues…even though that's exactly what she's been doing to me since the moment we met.

"Sorry," I mumbled and proceeded to walk home.

_How comical_, I thought to myself, _that I'm bringing a strange girl and the smell of smoke to my home where a priest will be waiting._

* * *

_Who would have ever guessed her One Deadly Secret had anything to with Seven Deadly Sins?_


	18. White Hair and a Pale Face

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters or The Southern Vampire Mysteries series, any and all rights belong to the wonderful Charlene Harris.**

* * *

_Kill the signal_

_Rewrite the message_

_Point the finger_

_Count your possessions_

_I hope you sleep tight tonight_

_The lunatics have taken over the asylum_

_I hope you sleep tight tonight_

_The lunatics have taken over the asylum_

_Hate what they tell you to hate _

_Love when they say it's ok _

_Still you have nothing to say anyway _

_And you don't even know you're a slave_

"_Lunatics and Slaves" – Sin Shake Sin_

* * *

**\- Sookie's POV -**

Why was _he _here?

I pondered over the question as we walked back to Eric's house to his mother. We didn't talk the whole way back, as it was just me pulling Eric along the sidewalk as quickly as I could to get him away from _that _guy…

When we got to the front door, I told Eric I'd meet up with him later. Reluctantly, he agreed and stepped into his house, isolating me beyond the exteriors of the creaking door. Though I had a bad feeling about someone's unfamiliar presence in the Northman's house, I set of anyway.

As I retraced our steps on the damp pavement from only moments ago, I pulled a pack of cigarettes from my pants pocket, lit it with my classy blue lighter, and delicately placed the sedative between my lips. I was secretly surprised at how easy Eric made a beginner smoker seem by merely taking the cigarette and coughing only briefly. My mind began to remember when I first started smoking, back when I was only a-

"You!" I hissed, catching sight of the white hair and unbalanced movement. My thoughts were immediately interrupted, as I quickened my walking pace, the heels of my boots sounding more rapidly with every step.

"Are you speaking to me?"

His question echoed my accusation smoothly. I hated his soft, British tone and how relaxed he seemed; though I knew very well how tense I was towards him at the moment. I grabbed the front of the plain V-neck shirt and trapped it in my angered fist, my other hand free to do with it as I pleased.

"You're damn right I'm talking to you!" I shouted in a whisper, dragging him from the sidewalk to the tall fence across the park, pushing is body up against its unforgiving rails.

Though he was much taller than I was, he wasn't as tall as Eric, so I knew what I was doing fairly well. The only problem was…

"Don't you know it's rather impolite to bully a blind man?" he asked quietly, his tone inflicting little emotion. I grit my teeth at his blatant comment and clenched my fist tighter.

"You call yourself a man?" I scoffed. His expression didn't change at my words; not a smile or a grimace to grace his features. But…his eyes…they were so unnatural; I could barely look into them without cringing.

"Currently, yes I do. And what would you call yourself? A d-"

"Shut up!" I growled, exerting more force to push him further up against the fence. "Just shut your stupid British trap before I do it myself. I'm here to warn you, freak!"

"You know quite well that my name is Oliver, Sookie. I'd much rather you use that instead of these other silly names you make up."

"Oh yeah? Well I'd much rather you just leave us alone, but you don't seem to want to do that now, do you? I came here to warn you; if you don't leave that boy alone, you're going to have some serious issues with me, got it? I can't believe you even dared to show your face around here after your…what should we call it? Failure?" I implied, smirking deviously.

His appeared slightly disgruntled, yet made no effort to retaliate and instead, sighed. "It is not a failure if the opponent wins by cheating, Sookie. I hope you come to learn that."

At the moment, I was already enraged by his presence, let alone his God-awful laid-back posture and attitude. He acted too innocent all the time, and even though that was his nature, it ticked me off. To express my hatred of his entire character, I pressed harder against his form, so that he was flattened against the iron railing, barely able to breathe, much less speak.

"I want to make this clear to you," I growled against his ear, "you're to stay away from Eric Northman, am I clear?"

Though he didn't say anything, or even open his mouth to try, his body shivered under my threat and his eyes closed tightly. How odd…why close his eyes when he can't even see? No matter, it was an action for my benefit; looking into those unnatural eyes made it harder for me to maintain dominance over him.

Looking at the pale features of his face, and then at the wisps of flaxen hair falling over his forehead, I considered doing more to him than I had already done, but time got the better of me as I remembered Eric and his mother, if Eric saw me with this freak, his curiosity would increase more than it already was.

That could be the most dangerous thing at this point.

Oliver coughed from under the pressure my weight exerted over his chest, and I instantly recoiled, even nearly coming as close to spitting out an apology, though after the action was complete I had no idea why.

"I completely understand what you are saying Sookie" he said, brushing himself off. I smirked in his defeat until he added matter-of factly; "But that does not necessarily imply that I am willing to conform."

He turned down the sidewalk, disappearing into the thick after-storm fog. I was frozen in an odd mixture of awe, shock and anger. It wasn't until I relaxed my fists and let out a breath that I realised maybe…just maybe, I was scared.

* * *

_Who would have ever guessed her One Deadly Secret had anything to do with Seven Deadly Sins?_


	19. Blurred Memory and Black Actions

**AN: Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but due to a lot of assignments being shoved my way, and working practically every day the past two weeks because of half term, that has left me with very little time to update as much as I would have liked. This chapter is pretty much a fluffy filler chapter, very little angst or drama, just a bit of good natured fun. Until the last couple of lines that is. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters or The Southern Vampire Mysteries series, any and all rights belong to the wonderful Charlene Harris.**

* * *

_The good die young and I won't get any younger_

_Live fast die fun, and I'll sleep when I am dead_

_I've heard time flies so I guess I should be flapping_

_Everyone dies, gonna have fun till then_

_They say that home's where the heart is_

_Mine was broken long ago, I can't make a house at home_

_They say that life's what you make it I already know_

_That I won't live slow die old_

_No I never know, no I never know I won't_

_I'll never live slow I won't die old_

_No I never know, no I never know no I won't_

_I'll never live slow I won't die old_

"_Live Slow, Die Old" – Lower Than Atlantis_

* * *

**\- Eric's POV -**

I opened my eyes.

That was probably the first of a million painful and serene motions and emotions I felt that morning waking up. The first thing I saw was the pristine cream ceiling with a moving fan in the centre, the chain to the switch the light on and off clinking against the middle of the metal fan in an annoying fashion.

My gaze then travelled down to the boring beige wall, which was odd in my mind: one part said it was a familiar room, and the other argued that I had never once been here in my life.

I became aware that I was lying on rather comfortable bed, just in the right position so that I was in a state of physical bliss. Every muscle in my body was relaxed and tranquil, just so that I didn't want to move, in the fear that I would disturb the peace.

All of that got thrown down the drain as I became increasingly conscious of a pounding in my head, as if my brain was beating and thrashing to escape my own skull. My hand instantly reached up to somehow comfort the pain, though I subconsciously knew my own hands couldn't reduce the aching. Eventually my thoughts became incoherent, jumbling all over the place. My memory bathed in shades of grey.

"What the hell…?" I muttered, sitting up and rubbing my eyes. My stomach churned at the quick movement and I automatically groaned at the unwanted pressure in my gut.

Thankfully there were thick curtains covering most of the window in my peripheral vision; otherwise, I'd be in a hell on earth.

It wasn't until that moment, when I felt the weight of the bed shift next to me, that I realised I wasn't in it alone.

And it wasn't until that moment, when the person turned to face me, that I realised it was Sookie, wide awake and smirking.

I leapt off the bed, falling backwards, and in a rush to get away from the uncomfortable closeness of her; I landed on my butt as I scooted away until my back hit the wall, eyes wide.

Perhaps it was the way my dysfunctional brain perceived it, but I remembered hearing myself scream so high, that the sopranos in a women's choir would be proud of me.

"Sookie?!"

She rolled her eyes, slightly smiling at the dread and humiliation written across my face. "I'm glad you've established my name, Sherlock." She reached over to the edge of the bed and picked up an item of clothing, proceeding to throw it in my direction. "You might want to put some pants on."

I looked down at my bare body and immediately gasped, allowing a deep crimson blush to spread across my cheeks. I was in such as rush to cover myself that I didn't notice that the pants weren't even mine.

"What the hell happened…how…why are we…are you…did we…where..gah!" I exclaimed as I failed to get a single question across. The fierce pounding in my head was still present, and my disgruntled gut succeeded in their game of 'Who Can Make Eric Northman More Miserable'.

"Calm down, child," Sookie said quietly. I was almost offended that she referred to me as submissive to her, but in a strange way, a bit pleased.

"How the crap am I supposed to be calm if I wake up next to you in a bed, aching all over, and you're okay and I'm not, having no idea what happened. I'm so freaked out that I feel like I'm going to throw up, and you're just sitting there as if everything just peachy keen and I want to die of embarrassment right now."

Sookie looked at me dead in the eye for three long moments, before bursting into a nice fit of laughter. "You're such…a dolt…you idiot…" She laughed heartily, harder than I have even heard her laugh before. It was almost a relief; I had begun to think she was some type of devilish robot.

"Why are you laughing?" I glowered pitifully.

Once her echoing giggles began to fade out and all that was left of her laughing was a trail of tears down her cheeks and a grin, she replied, "You are awful with hangovers. I've never seen anything so shameful in my life."

"Look at yourself – you don't look like a ray of sunshine either," I shot back, though what I said wasn't even true.

She threw a pillow at me, and because my mind was still muddles, my reflexes were not up to par, so it hit me square in the face. "Thank you," I said sarcastically. "I think I'm just going to lie down and die, if that's alright with you."

"No!" she said quickly, but then laughed and replied, "I mean, don't be silly, you dumbass."

I put the pillow on the floor and laid my head down, groaning from all the aches and pains rolling through my body. "Go away Sookie. Let me lay here and crumble away in my shame by myself."

"You know," she said, chuckling down at m

* * *

e from her place on the bed, "I think seeing you hungover is way better than seeing you intoxicated."

I didn't put two and two together until she said that; I drank last night. I got drunk enough to be in such an awful sate this morning, and Lord knows what I did before that. "Oh no," I moaned into the pillow.

"Oh yes," she said, and I could hear the smile in her tone. "You were all over the place my friend."

"How so?"

"You went from getting into a fight, to going around the room giving everyone hugs, to hiding in the closet, to sitting in the corner crying your eyes out, to dragging me to this room." Her eyebrow raised. "If you know what I mean."

"Oh God!" I whimpered. "I'm going to pretend I _don't know _what you mean."

Sookie laughed again. "Suit yourself, dork. But now that I think about it, when you get drunk, you kinda act like a pregnant woman. You know, your hormones bouncing around everywhere, going from one mood to the other-"

"Shut up," I argued feebly, drawing out the 'u' in 'up'. "You're not making things any better for me right now."

I lifted my head off the pillow, though with much effort on my part – it felt like lifting a ton of bricks. I went to glare at Sookie, but my sight caught something else: my wrist. It was covered in even more crimson crosses than before. I couldn't count how many because of my hazy vision and uncooperative mind, but I knew there more than there were previously.

It was then at that moment upon seeing those crosses, that I remembered everything' right from being intoxicated to present time.

And it wasn't at all a pretty memory.

* * *

_Who would have ever guessed her One Deadly Secret had anything to do with Seven Deadly Sins? _


End file.
